Painful Uncertainty
by Marronett
Summary: Vintage Marronett: Usagi hates Mamoru, especially since she found out he was her true love from 1000 yrs ago. Wanting to remember all of her past she is suddenly hit by a golden comet & discovers she had a dad
1. Installment Uno

Title: Fergal: King of the Sun

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor hopefully...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon yet do own the character of Fergal.

Quick Overview:

--"Fergal, King of the Sun."  
Usagi hates Mamoru, especially since she found out he was her true love from 1000 years ago. As he pines for her all she feels is pain and annoyance from him. Literally. Wanting to desperatly remember her past she is suddenly hit by a golden comet and discovers she had a father and he was one of the most powerful and impulsive creatures in the galaxy. As she claws closer to the truth her own secrets begin to unravel to her guardians... will it end happily?

**Author's Note:**

This is the original birthplace of Fergal, the King of the Sun. Fergal is my beloved character who has made delicious cameo's in many of my stories. He has earned himself a permanent place upon my fanfiction shelf. This is one of my favorite stories and another great birthplace of flashbacks! In fact I've stolen a few of the flashbacks from this story and inserted them in others with a few tweaks here in there. ï 


	2. Installment Dos

Title: Fergal: King of the Sun

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor hopefully...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon yet do own the character of Fergal.

* * *

Her form slowly slid from the wooden seat and into the water. Her head popped up with a gasp and she grabbed hold of the boat once more. Her eyes blinked open and looked at her surroundings. She was freezing. Quickly she swam under the boat and to it's surface, her face coming into the bright sunlight. She coughed and looked around her. She was still in Tokyo Lake.

"Here miss..." An older male voice said when she suddenly felt hands under her arms. "Got worried when I saw one of me boats missing this morning." He continued on as he pulled her inside. A small boy began wrapping her up in blankets.

"You ok miss? Imagine you was in that water all night!" He cried and Usagi gulped and pulled the sheets closer to her.

"Might need to take you to the hospital. The water is freezing in the dead of winter. Can you feel your toes... your fingers?" He asked and Usagi nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite fine." She mumbled quietly.

"Best I better be taking ya home Miss. Parents must be worried sick." The old man continued as he began to row back to shore. Usagi's eyes snapped up.

"Parents."

------

"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Tuskino cried as she paced the living room floor.

"Fell in a boat..." Mr. Tuskino said with a shake of his head.

"Our baby could have drowned!" She cried again and Mr. Tuskino shook his head.

"Somehow I doubt it's rather hard to kill Usagi." He mused and Mrs. Tuskino gazed up the steps to where her daughter's room was. She was soaking in a hot bath and a few of her friends were up there.

"What was she doing on the lake is my question." Mr. Tuskino asked and his wife looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

--------

"We were so worried." Rei cried, her frame slumped against the bathroom door. "Your mom called me this morning in hysterics." She said into the door and she heard a rustle of water. Ami was hiding under Usagi's covers, Makoto laid next to her as Minako sat with Rei in front of the door. Suddenly the door opened and Rei sat up.

"I fell in a lake." Usagi mused and the other girls looked at her. The blonde shook her head and continued to dry her hair.

"I would say it was a miracle you survived but... I think I had a little help in that one." Ami mumbled.

"Usagi... how do you feel?" Minako asked, worry in her eyes.

"Cold." Usagi said with a shiver as she began to pull out sweaters and pants.

"Um Usagi... we need to talk to you." Minako said and Usagi slowly began to pull on clothes. "Well... none of our powers work." Minako said and Usagi stopped mid-leg.

"What?" She asked and toppled over to the ground.

"Ouch." Makoto mumbled and Ami nodded.

"She is right..." Luna said with a tired expression as she dragged herself into the room. "We've been trying to investigate it for a week. Ami your computer didn't break... it lost its power much like your heshin sticks."

"That's ok... if someone attacks we'll just beat them with sticks." Usagi smirked and Mako laughed. "Really big ones." She mumbled as she buttoned up her jeans.

"I'm really worried... it's as if something has gone terribly wrong." Luna said with a shake of her head.

"How did you fall in a lake Usagi?" Rei asked quietly.

"I was hit by a golden meteor. No lie. It threw me into the water. I pulled myself into the boat and hung in the water and then passed out. Then I had the weirdest dreams... about my father." She said and the others blinked.

"You're father?"

"King Fergal of the Sun Kingdom." Usagi mumbled and Luna nodded.

"Yes. Wild man indeed." Luna replied.

"Aw but he was fun." Artemis grinned. "He loved your mother with a wild passion and brought the only alliance of the moon and the sun. Quite remarkable."

"He was... he snuck us out of the palace once and let me ride astride a horse!" Usagi smiled and the girls all grinned at her. "He made my mother melt... He was my favorite person in the world. He taught me to have adventures." She smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes and in turn you taught all of us, getting us in trouble for most of our lives." Minako laughed pinching her making the blonde giggle.

"Come... we need to get over to Mamoru's. He told me he was having very strange dreams lately." Luna said suddenly and Rei and Minako jumped to their feet. Rei pulled Usagi up to hers who was dressed in a pink turtleneck sweater and jeans. The others similarly bundled up.

"Oo... he's going to be mad."

------

"Why did you..." he began scolding as Usagi walked straight into his apartment and past him. He followed her with an accusing finger as she walked into the room. "Dammit." He growled and grabbed her spinning her around to stare at him. He stared into her eyes and pulled her into a secure embrace. "Don't do that again. I will kill you next time and I'll enjoy it." He growled and then let her go walking away from her. Usagi stared at the others who just whistled and ignored her. He walked into the kitchen then returned with a cup of tea. He put it in Usagi's hand and then pointed to the couch. "Here sit down and shut up." He hissed and she quickly obeyed.

"Mamoru... tell us about your dream." Luna mumbled and Mamoru sat down on the coffee table facing all of the girls. He let out a deep breath. He felt like he had been shot that morning when Ami gave him that phone call. Even though the little minx fought it with all her being he knew they loved each other, they had their moments. He remembered them vividly and sometimes deep in her eyes he saw her remembrance of them too. Why she fought it, he would never know.

"It was really weird. I was on training grounds with my generals... but it wasn't from the Silver Millennium." He said and the others blinked at him.

"How can you be certain?" Rei asked skeptically.

"Usagi's hair was blonde or kinda goldish. When she was the Moon Princess she had silver hair." He replied confidently and Usagi began to finger strands of her hair.

"Gold like my father..." She smiled then blinked. Like her father?

"We were all talking... Kunzite was telling me how blessed they were to return to their duty. To me. To their wives." He said and the four girls stared at him.

"Jedite will die next time I see him. Scheming bastard. Tried to burn down my temple." She growled.

"That would kinda suck." Ami mused and everyone looked at her shocked. "Sorry. I meant that would be awkward and unwanted." She smiled and Usagi rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Something has to be going on. I tried to go look for Usagi this morning and I couldn't feel her... I couldn't even change into Tuxedo Kamen." He mumbled his hands slightly shaking. His sleeves on his black turtleneck were pulled up. Usagi frowned and leaned forward putting a comforting hand on his.

"I'm sorry I scared you. All of you, but I don't regret it. I remember that I have a father now... he was so cool." Usagi smiled and Mamoru nodded. "I guess I have been missing a lot of my memory..."

"Why were you out there?" Rei asked quietly and Usagi let out a deep breath.

"It's where I can talk to my mom." She smiled weakly and Mamoru smiled and patted her hand.

"Indeed it is." He replied.

"Is there anything else to your dream?" Luna asked curiously.

"Yes... we were all talking and then it cut out into a dark storm. Then they were all begging me to help them. They were asking me to save them. It was as if they were stuck in this dark force that held them prisoner." He mumbled.

"Ah, we did send them to hell." Rei muttered and Minako pinched her.

"Hey... I don't like them either but I still remember how much I loved Kunsite and how much Mamoru loved them." She growled.

"Yes, some discretion please." Usagi whispered and Rei gasped then pouted.

"Then it flashed Sailor Moon's picture." He finished and everyone's eyes turned to Usagi. "Like she was the answer to save them." He mumbled his eyes staring directly into her startled ones. "You looked different. Gold was speckled throughout your uniform and you had the most powerful staff of pure gold and silver."

"Wow..." Usagi mumbled and Mamoru sighed. "I don't have one of those."

"As well we are aware." Luna mumbled with a sigh.

"Usagi... do you have your powers?" Minako asked.

"Wait... she must." Ami mumbled suddenly sitting up. "How else would she be able to stay in that freezing water without getting hypothermia." She said and everyone turned their eyes again to Usagi.

"Well, aren't I the center of attention." The grumbled.

"Do something." Luna commanded and Usagi blinked standing up. She fished out her heshin pen.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She cried into the air and she was lifted into the air, sparks of light flowing around her. Suddenly a gold spark shot out and circled her. Mamoru and the others stood watching. Suddenly the light abruptly stopped. Mamoru dove forward and caught the half-transformed Sailor Moon. Her clothes were torn and ripped with burnt pieces as her head fell back into the crook of his arm unconscious.

"Looks like she's been in a fight." Mako said looking at her. Mamoru held her in his arms and began to survey her if she had any injuries.

"It was like something hit her in mid-air." Ami mumbled kneeling next to her.  
"Something is wrong." Luna mumbled.

"What do we do?" Rei asked quietly.

"I'm not sure yet." Luna mumbled and Mamoru gently caressed the unconscious princess.

"Well at least I can dote on her when she is unconscious." He whispered and the girls all sighed.

* * *

_His warm lips pressed against hers and drank from them. Tingles traveled through her system as his force fell upon her and took her body captive. She sucked in a deep breath then dove for more of the love he was offering to her. _

_"I missed you." He_ _breathed and she giggled. _

_"Not too much trouble." She mumbled against his lips and he drank from them once more, his hands pulling her into a secure embrace._

_"We won't have to do this much longer... Soon we shall be together always." He smiled pulling away, his deep blue eyes staring into hers. She ran a finger down his cheek and looked up at him with a sad smile._

_"How?" She breathed out and he smirked._

_"We're going to kill everyone." He smiled and she giggled and kissed him once more, all of her passion dripping out into it._

_"Serenity." A male voice suddenly said and the duo broke apart. She gasped and the Prince stepped in front of his princess protectively. "Do not hide my daughter from my sight Prince Endymoun." He said smoothly and Serenity clutched onto Endy's arm as her wide blue eyes stared at the man before her in silver._

_"Papa?" She asked in a soft whisper. Her head swam. How had he found her on Earth?_

"_Is this your great adventure Serenity?" He asked softly and she blinked at him. "True love with your kingdom's mortal enemy?" He asked his golden hair cascading down his back. Serenity steadied herself and stepped out in front of the raven-haired prince._

"_I love him Papa. I would die for him. I do not mean treason against my kingdom in me loving him. It was something I couldn't stop. Something I wouldn't." She said sturdily and Endy stepped behind her, gently putting a re-assuring hand on her back. _

_"This could cost you your crown Princess." The King replied and Serenity gulped slightly. "It might cost you your life." _

_"If it be." She whispered. "I would have no life without him." She said and King Fergal stared at her with no set emotion. "Imagine Papa... imagine what good we would do together. We could bring our kingdoms..." She began and her father held up his hand to stop her. _

_"Your Highness I love your daughter, every time I see her I fall more captive to her spell." Endy whispered looking lovingly upon his essence. "I would risk a thousand deaths for her. I cannot give her up. Should we be punished for a war we did not start nor wish to continue? Soon I will be King once my evil father dies... I will stop this." Serenity looked up into his deep blue orbs then sucked in a deep breath and stared back at her father. Her heart was racing._

_"This is my great adventure Papa. I need him... I need to stand by his side and protect this planet." She whispered and he nodded seeing Endy grip her hand lovingly. _

_"Then I won't tell your mother." He mumbled and the Princess exhaled relieved. She rushed forward into her father's open arms. "Oh Serenity..." He began, tears filling his eyes. "How proud I am of you. I love you so much. You have made such a fine choice." He smiled pulling back to look upon her face that now streamed crystal tears._

_"Even though he is our enemy?" She asked with a soft laugh._

_"I would have expected nothing less from my daughter." He smiled gently tucking a strand of her silver hair behind her ear. "Do not let me catch you here again young one. I will tell Venus of your doings." He scolded and she giggled. _

_"Dear Venus could not catch me." She laughed and he kissed her forehead lovingly. _

_"Do not leave the Moon without them again my dear." He commanded and she nodded. "My word." He started and she nodded again._

_"You're decree." She finished and he kissed her forehead once more. _

_"Prince." He said giving a nod to the Earth's shining future. "I'll kill you if you hurt her." _

_"If I do I shall expect my death only to come from you." Endymoun responded steadily and the King nodded. King Fergal was to be feared. Gently Endy pulled Serenity back into his arms. _

_"This is a great adventure Serenity. Don't ever stop it." He said in farewell and as quickly as he had come he vanished._

* * *

Usagi gasped and jolted forward, her eyes popping open and a pain shot through her chest. She winced and grasped her chest, trying to push the pain aside.

"Endy!" She whispered and wrapped her arms tightly around Mamoru's neck. "Oh my gosh... it was the most real dream." She whispered and he gulped, the strength of her arms around his neck almost suffocating.

"You were only out for five minutes." Rei complained looking at them from the couch. Usagi gasped and then pulled back feeling the stinging pain hit her once more. She pulled back from him and the pain subsided.

"Sorry." She murmured and he sat her up. Ami put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you all right?" She asked and Usagi nodded.

"What did you see?" Minako asked leaning over the armrest of the sofa. Usagi blinked and swallowed. Her throat felt dry. She looked around the room at all the faces and shook her head gently.

"Nothing. Just a past memory." She whispered and the others sighed. Usagi looked down and gasped. "What happened to me?" She squeaked.

"Mamoru beat you." Makoto mumbled with a sigh and Usagi blinked and stared at Mamoru.

"Yes, and I enjoyed it." He said with a roll of his eyes as he dropped her form on the floor. She gasped and rubbed her head looking at his retreating back. Her heart skipped a beat at his muscled form. She looked away and felt a blush come to her cheeks. He caused her nothing but pain... literally.

-------

Rei sat quietly eating her lunch.

"Why are you so quiet." Usagi questioned from across the table as she stopped unwrapping her lunch. Ami and Mako sat down next to Rei as Minako slid next to Usagi.

"I'm thinking." Rei shot back and Usagi stared at her suspiciously.

"About what?" She asked, the beeping in the other room of video games creating background noise.

"About our... powers." She whispered and the other girls looked at her. "Maybe they did go away." She mumbled. "Maybe because our job is done. That we are supposed to be normal now." Rei said gently, a frown on her lips.

"We've never been normal." Makoto said with a sad smile.

"I thought we were suppose to be warriors of the future." Minako asked and Rei gulped.

"What if the future's changed?" She asked gently. "What if there is no future kingdom?"

"Why would the future change?" Minako asked with a laugh and suddenly it began to die down. Usagi stared at them.

"What do we do now?" Makoto asked gently.

"Live." Ami mumbled and they quietly got back to their lunches, not saying another word.

--------

She unlocked the door and pushed it open, barging into the open space.

"Hello?" She called, pushing the door closed with her foot. "I'm so frazzled! They are saying that the future is changing and it's all my fault!" She cried into the seemingly empty apartment. "Are you listening to me?" She called walking into the bedroom and towards the bathroom. "Excuse me." She asked staring at his reflection. "Where are you going?" She asked taken aback.

"Why are you upset?" He asked calmly and Usagi sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"They say we lost our powers because we aren't getting married." She mumbled with a pout.

"Maybe because you decided you didn't want to be Princess Serenity anymore." He snapped back in reply and splashed on some cologne.

"Why are you dressed up?" She asked as she followed him with her eyes from the bathroom. He grabbed his jacket from the bed and began to put it on.

"I have a date." He replied evenly and she looked at him.

"With who?" She asked suddenly and he gave her a stern look.

"None of your business." He growled and walked towards the door.

"Ha! Maybe it's your fault we don't have our powers!" She cried and he turned to stare at her.

"What? I like some idiot have loved you for the last two years! If anyone is to blame for the future it is you! You've ruined everything and now I wouldn't have you if you begged me! It amazes me how you could take something so beautiful... so wonderful as our love and crush it to tiny billion pieces!" He yelled and she stared at him with a blank stare. Pain surged through her and she felt her heart break. She pushed it away and rolled her eyes dismissing his words, like she was so use to doing.

"Where are you going?" She asked and he grabbed his keys. "You're taking the car?" She asked following him to the front door.

"A restaurant and yes... do you have a problem with that?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No." She replied and walked out the front door. "Just curious why you didn't tell me." She mumbled.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" He growled as he locked the door. "You're a bitch Usagi. I'm tired of chasing after you. It's over. In fact I want my key back and if I never see you again I won't be upset about it." He hissed and walked away from her.

"Well, you don't have to be so harsh about it!" She cried after him as he walked into the elevator. He gave her one last glance then pressed the down button. Usagi growled and mocked his last words. "Jerk." She hissed and winced putting a hand over her heart. Maybe she had some acid reflux disease. She looked down sadly. He sounded so serious... so angry...

_"Looks like you've found your great adventure..."_ Usagi gasped as the voice whispered into her head. She looked around then stared back at the elevator. Mamoru? She sucked in a deep breath and leaned against his door, her brow furrowing. Why not Mamoru? He wasn't some disease. She winced and shook her head... she couldn't... it hurt for her to think of him that way... she felt sick every time she did. _"He is my great adventure Papa..." _She blinked and shut her eyes tightly. Adventure... "_It's a game, something new or something you have never done before._" Something exciting... fun... she thought to herself.

"How dare he go on a date. It's so random... I never go on dates." She mumbled to herself. She sighed sadly. "Wish I could teach him a lesson." She mumbled then her eyes widened and she gasped. _It's a game. _

----------

"I don't feel like sushi..." Makoto mumbled as the four girls walked into the sushi bar in downtown Tokyo.

"This is kinda ritzy..." Minako mumbled.

"I just need you guys for support." Usagi mumbled and Rei blinked.

"Support for what meatball head?" Rei asked and Usagi motioned her head towards the back booth. Makoto gasped.

"What is he doing?" She hissed.

"You don't need support... you need accomplices." Minako growled. "I'll go get his tires." She hissed.

"I'm going to get yelled at again." Ami mumbled.

"Can I help you ladies?" A man asked suddenly and Minako smirked.

"Yes darling... a table over there if you wouldn't mind." She smirked with a wink. He nodded and led the girls to a table a discreet two-table distance from their suspect and his date.

"What is your plan of action?" Rei asked leaning forward.

"Is that why you look so pretty?" Makoto asked and Usagi blushed looking down at her black slacks and white turtle neck sweater, with her three inch black pointed heels.

"I'm going to go Princess on his ass. I mean fine I don't want to marry him but if I have to live a life of solitude because of him he should to." She smirked and the other girls glanced at her. She gulped and realized that came out harshly but it didn't matter right now. Usagi fought Mamoru and hers relationship fervently never seemingly to give in. But on rare occasions she fought the other way around, she fought for his attention. It was those occasions that the girls gained their confidence in knowing they would end up together. That and that they would sabotage each others dates. True love never dies. She stood up and walked toward their table. She adjusted her shirt and stopped before them. Mamoru was still looking at the menu.

"What do you want Usagi?" He asked without looking up.

"I'm just coming to say Hi." She smiled and he looked at her with a smile.

"Hi. Now leave." He mumbled and she giggled. He pursed his lips together trying not to smirk.

"How could you dismiss me so easily!" She cried with amusement and looked at the confused brunette across from him. "We're old friends." She smiled and the girl nodded slightly. Usagi slid into the seat with Mamoru and he let out a deep breath.

"I'm on a date." He chastised and Usagi nodded.

"I know. I think I should give my approval of her." She mused and he sighed as the girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think Mamoru is old enough to not need a little girl's approval." She replied evenly and Usagi laughed. Her musical voice floated throughout the room and the girls smiled watching her do her magic.

"Of course he does. Because I'm his future wife even though I really don't want to be but hey destiny ya know?" She smirked and Mamoru grinned then quickly stifled it.

"Well, aren't we fanciful." The other girl said with a roll of her eyes as she sipped her saki. Usagi gasped and looked amused at Mamoru.

"She doesn't believe me." She stated in shock.

"Of course not. I think you're nuts." He replied annoyed. Usagi smiled as she looked back to his date. Gently her hand snaked onto Mamoru's leg and gently ran up his thigh. Mamoru sucked in a deep breath.

"If you are trying to get a reaction out of me you forget that I've had many before you Usa." He mumbled with a slight grin.

"And you forget that I had quite a many suitors of my own as well." She smirked and the brunette's eyes widened as she stared at the two locked in almost a trance.

"Yes!" Minako smirked as all the girls leaned forward.

"You should not be so brazen Sere." He growled as his hand firmly wrapped around her arm.

"That's it. I'm leaving." The brunette announced and stormed from her seat yet neither noticed.

"You know how angry it makes me." He growled out as the two's heads moved closer to one another's, a strange glint in their eyes. He blinked seeing a strange hint of red in her deep blue orbs.

"Perhaps you should make you're claim then." She replied daringly and Mamoru's eyebrows rose sharply.

"Wow." Rei gasped watching them with rapt interest.

His mouth crushed down upon hers and she was ready for him, both greedily devouring the moment. The four girl's mouths' dropped open in shock. Searing heat began to build in Usagi's lungs yet she ignored it, holding onto the kiss.

"Ack!" Ami cried out, amusement on her face. Mamoru put a hand to his Princess' cheek the other going between her thighs. The feeling snapped Usagi out of her senses and gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she felt her chest on fire.

"Mamo-Chan!" She screamed looking away from him and he smirked.

"You did it first." He grinned and she looked down and horror spread across her face. Then red flew to her cheeks. She gasped and drew her hands away. She flushed even more.

"Prim and Proper Princess my ass." He hissed with a laugh. She looked up at him with shock.

"Aw Crap." She cried and he laughed and gently fingered a lock of her hair.

"It's ok." He whispered with a soft laugh and she blushed more.

"What happened?" Rei asked bouncing into the seat.

"I was enjoying the show." Minako smirked sliding next to the priestess.

Usagi yanked her hair back and looked flustered as she tried to breathe normally. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. She huffed and snuggled her back into them. He kissed her head gently.

"Why must you ruin all of my dates?" He sighed sadly and she frowned.

"I don't know what came over me." She mumbled and the other girls giggled.

"Not what... who." Ami smirked. "You both started talking with ancient dialect accents. It was still Japanese but I'm surprised you didn't start talking Lunaian." Ami giggled and Usagi put a hand to her forehead.

"This should teach you a lesson." She hissed and stared at him. Mamoru blinked and looked at her, amusement still in his eyes and passion for her. She gulped, her stomach doing cartwheels. "No more brunettes." She spouted.

"There are always red heads, raven and blondes..." He mumbled and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I should have used my nails." She mumbled and he grinned at the girls, Usagi's arms crossed across his chest as his face leaned against her head. The girls sighed and Usagi couldn't help but smile.

---------

Mamoru opened the door and walked inside. He gently began to remove his jacket and clicks were heard behind him then his door slammed.

"You did that just to get a rise out of me." She hissed, her spiraled curls bouncing along her face. He turned and put a hand to her cheek his lips kissing at hers deeply and lovingly. She groaned and he pulled away with a smile.

"If you would just lighten up..." He mused and she growled. He looked back at her and smiled. "You look beautiful." He mumbled and she looked down and then a blush rose to her cheeks. "Thank you." He smiled and began to unbutton his shirt.

"This was so not for you!" She growled and followed after him.

"Are you staying the night? Cause I didn't make any food for you..." He mumbled turning to look at her and she shook her head.

"No, I'm going home." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Good." He mumbled and she put her hands on her hips entering into his bedroom.

"What you wouldn't want me?" She huffed and he turned and rushed towards her. She gulped and he pinned her to a wall and separated her legs with his knee. Panic rose in her knowing that pain would soon follow as it always did when he touched her. She tensed waiting for it.

"I want you more then anything in the universe..." He whispered near her ear and kissed at her neck, gently sucking and a shiver went down her spine as he pressed her against the wall. "I want your undying love for all of eternity and your body to belong only to me." He whispered huskily and her eyes closed as his lips continued their tour of her neck. Her fingers rested against his exposed chest and his lips dived for hers and she kissed back and gasped when he pressed against her. His hand ran across her bum and her fingers went to his shoulder as he deepened the kiss, one hand traveling up her back. Reality hit her and she pushed away from him, her whole body alive with flames as she took a step away from him, her balance almost going with the heels. He wrapped an arm around her stomach and traveled to her thighs as his lips kissed the back of her neck. She let out a shuttering breath and felt her knees go weak.

"Go home baby." He whispered in her ear and she growled and spun around, her hand wanting to interact with his face but he caught it.

"Ugh! Lust!" She cried annoyed and he walked her towards the door.

"Lust... love... whatever comes first." He sighed and she groaned with a pout and he pushed her out of his apartment. "Goodnight Usa." He smiled and shut the door. She stood staring at it and frowned. Her whole body burned and she let out a shuttering breath. She tried to harden her heart and walk away. She turned back and put a hand on the door then shook her head and walked towards the door.

Mamoru sighed watching her through the peep hole.

"How much longer my love?" He asked sadly and sighed locking the door and walking away.

-------

Rei sighed and stared at the great flame before her. A frown laden her beautiful pale skin and she surveyed the burning embers.

"This seems hopeless. Perhaps our powers are gone." She mumbled sadly and moved to stand. A harsh wind blew outside and slammed the windowpanes shut. Rei gasped and got in a defense position.

"It's only hopeless when you give up." A voice suddenly hissed and Rei spun around, her senses flying up as she searched the empty room. Suddenly the great fire blew out. Rei gasped and spun around to look at it, amazement on her features.

"How in the..." She said fear coming to her when something appeared behind her. She spun around to see a pillar of fire that died down to reveal a tall older woman. "Holy Shit!" She screamed and fell backwards.

"Scary thing flames... one must always use them properly."

"You're... you're..." Rei cried, her voice cracking with fear as she tried to crawl backwards.

"Bitch you... or your future self. Whatever you want to call me." She smirked, her violet eyes aflame as raven hair cascaded down her back in waves. Her uniform shimmered of red silk and white as a ribbon fell to her knees from her back. It looked more low cut yet tastefully done in a fuku Rei had never quite seen before. She must be from the future.

"What do you want?" Rei asked, her voice trembling almost.

"It's me who wants something from you Rei..." A third female voice asked and Rei gasped turning her head around to see yet another version of herself and she yelped with surprise.

"You're powers didn't just magically disappear cause your job was over sweetheart." The future Mars smirked leaning down next to the poor girl. "I believe hell is just about to start for you and our little friends. Take this as a warning from the future Rei... The Soldiers are in great need of your strength and wisdom. Do not show up lacking." She grinned and in a puff of smoke she vanished. Rei gasped and spun back around to face the past version of herself.

"The Silver Millennium was an era that should have never died yet it did. A disappointment yes, but only a minor setback. Yet it's our re-incarnations that are letting us down." The classic form spoke as she walked regally in front of her. Her fuku hugged her frame lovingly her red heels with thicker backs imprinted the carpet as she moved to loom over the young Japanese girl.

"I know I can be mean but goodness!" Rei cried helplessly and Mars eyes burned with flames and Rei looked at her horrified.

"You have no idea... They didn't call us Pyro for nothing." Mars growled and tossed the flames at Rei. Rei screamed and rolled out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed and jumped to her feet. Faster then Rei had ever seen before the other Mars had slammed into her and jammed her into a wall, the force of the impact creating a hole in the wall where Rei was now stuck.

"It is time for you and that pathetic band of new scouts you call to wake up. You've let our Princess run amuck and now it's time to reap the consequences or you could destroy our future entirely." Mars hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked, fear in her eyes.

"I think you girls have forgotten one important fact. It is not just your life you are living... but ours as well! I think it's time we remind you of that." She hissed and Rei gasped and closed her eyes tightly as the flames came towards her. Her scream echoed throughout the temple then cut off entirely.

* * *

There is my first installments. What do we think so far?

Make me proud! Tell your friends! Show the love!!!

Hehe just kidding thought feel free if you must.

Sailor Moon Interesting Fact:

The Japanese version pronounces Endymion... En DI mion! Stressing every syllable as far as possible. Kooky no? Sailor Moon's hair was always meant to be white yet on the first cover design Nako was asked to change it because not enough color popped out so she decided to make all of the hair blonde. She still has many photos that hold her original idea and they look buku better.

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett 


	3. Installment tres

Title: Painful Uncertainty

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Fergal.

* * *

Usagi settled into her seat and sighed. The other girls around her began to pull out their homework.

"Where is Rei?" Usagi asked and Makoto mumbled.

"It's really strange for her to miss school." Ami mumbled and Usagi nodded.

"Maybe she is sick." She mused and the other girls shrugged.

"Let's go by the temple and check it out after school." Minako said and the other girls nodded.

"Miss Tuskino. Would you like to come and do a the first problem in the homework on the board?" The teacher asked and Usagi's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

-------------------

Minako stepped inside the historic temple.

"Rei!" She called, the three other girls following behind after her. "I hate it that three of us live alone. I knew we should have all moved in here." Minako mumbled and Ami walked up beside her.

"I think you may be growing up the fastest amongst all of us." Ami smiled and Minako smiled slightly at her.

"I have rare moments." She mused.

"Yes and that's it." Usagi smirked walking up to them.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Mako's voice called from the other side of the temple. The girls hurried that way into the great fire room.

"Is this supposed to be out?" Makoto asked dropping a cold piece of burnt wood back into the hole.

"It's bad luck for the great flame to go out." Ami mumbled, her eyes roaming the room and the charcoaled remains.

"Rei isn't here." Usagi mumbled quietly. Minako walked over to her Princess and stood at her side. Before them stood a broken wall that had burn marks and imprints of struggle.

"She didn't have her powers." Minako mumbled.

"I want to know what's going on right now." Usagi suddenly growled and the other girls nodded..

"Get to the command center." Minako snapped and tears filled her eyes. "We'll find her."

-------------------------

"She's been kidnapped?" Artemis asked staring at his chosen one.  
"We do not know yet for certain." Minako mumbled and walked behind Ami. Beneath the surface of the Crown Royal Game Arcade sat a hidden chamber Artemis and Luna had rigged themselves as the command center for their Sailor Soldiers. Different from the ornate marble war room back on the Moon, this granite and cement room provided them a safe-haven to strategize and learn.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for." Ami growled as her fingers typed on the keys.

"Rei." Usagi mumbled quietly and Mako wrapped her arms around the small blonde.

"No worries. I'm sure Rei put up a hell of a fight." Makoto smirked.

"I know she is alive. That is all that matters." Minako mumbled gently and Ami turned to look at her.

"And how do you know that?" She questioned.

"I feel her." She mumbled quietly and Usagi nodded.

"I do too. We have to find her." She pleaded and Minako sighed.

"The problem is we don't even know where to start." She growled annoyed.

"I wish we could be of more help." Luna said softly and Minako shook her head.

"You are doing all you can. This will work out. We will find her."

-----------------

"Two days and she is definitely gone." Ami mumbled over the phone and Makoto sighed as she stirred eggs in a frying pan.

"Maybe she left." Makoto mused and Ami sighed.

"Doubtful. Mako what if they are coming after all of us?" She asked quietly and Mako sighed and scooped some eggs out of the pan onto a plate.

"If they are I'm not afraid... Bring them on." Makoto said anger coming to her at the thought of Rei.

"All right." A voice said and Makoto's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Ami asked confused and Makoto shook her head.

"I didn't say anything." She said as her head slowly turned. "Oh my God!" She screamed and the phone dropped to the floor.

"Mako!" Ami cried as she heard the phone crash to the floor.

Inside of Mako's apartment stood herself. Mako gasped and backed away.

"Long time no see I'm sure." A smooth female voice mumbled as she towered at the same height as the young girl before her.

"This isn't possible!" Makoto screeched as she backed into her kitchen table.

"You think people would be happy to see their former selves but no... perhaps it's the evil glint in my eye that scares you away." Jupiter snapped.

"Makoto!" Ami screeched. "I can't hear what is going on!" She cried and she grabbed for her communicator. "Venus!" She yelled and the contraption fizzeled. "Oh fine! Be that way!" Ami screamed at it then hung up her phone and raced out of her room.

Makoto stared at the woman before her, she was tall and slender with a classic style fuku and a regal air about her. Long chestnut curls cascaded down her back from an emerald clip and the woman stood rigid, anger and pain etched on her features. Makoto grabbed onto a candle from the table and hurtled it at her escaping to the left. Jupiter ducked it and growled following after her. Makoto yelled out and then smacked into a frying pan.

"Excuse me." Jupiter hissed and a woman smiled holding up a frying pan. "She was mine to get." Jupiter snapped and the ice queen before her shrugged.

"She makes great eggs." Mercury mused.

"I would hope so." Jupiter growled and then both of them vanished, taking the unconscious Makoto with them.

--------------------------

Ami rammed into Makoto's door making it fly open. She cried out in pain and looked around her.

"Makoto!" She screamed into the empty apartment. She gasped seeing the cordless phone on the kitchen floor surrounded by eggs. She walked into the living room to see a frying pan on the floor and Ami let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as sobs tore through her.

"Makoto!" She screamed again.

-------------------

Usagi burst into his apartment, Minako, Ami and two cats following after her.

"Mamoru!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. He rushed from his sitting position and she hurtled herself into his arms. "They are being taken!" She cried and he clutched to her as he searched the other girls' faces for answers.

"They have taken Mars and Jupiter." Minako said quietly and he stared at them, the small blonde in his arm clutching to his clothing. Sobs tore through her as she cried out in disbelief at the situation. "We've contacted the outer senshi... they are on their way but..." Minako trailed off. Mamoru's eyes drifted to the small blue haired genius. Visible tear tracks lined her face and she held up a piece of paper.

"I'm next." Ami ground out and he stared at the scrap of paper. Written in perfect black letters was each of the planets. Mars. Jupiter. Mercury. Venus and the Moon. A red check was next to Mars as was a green check next to Jupiter. The ink was high quality and showed the documents almost perfection. Circled in bright blue was Mercury.

"This is like some psycho horror flick." He whispered and then grabbed Usagi by her bum and she wrapped her legs around him, clutching to him like a child.

"This is why we lost our powers... so they could pick us off one by one." Minako growled and tossed the sheet to the ground.

"We can't split up and leave anyone unguarded." Mamoru said as he sat down, holding his Princess lovingly in his arms.

"I'm going to stay with Ami. I have to trust that you will guard Usagi with your life." Minako said, her eyes bearing into the young twenty something doctor.

"You have my word Minako." He replied steadily and Usagi gasped and looked up at them both.

"Great. We are leaving her here." Ami mumbled and dropped a bag on the floor.

"No!" Usagi cried and jumped up. "I am not useless! Some frail Princess to be protected! I will not abandon you."

"This is not a question of abandonment. It's a question of survival." Minako shot back and tears streamed down Usagi's face.

"We can't afford your death." Ami whispered quietly and Usagi gasped horrified.

"You think they are dead?" She gasped and Ami looked away.

"You girls can't think like this!" Mamoru yelled getting to his feet. "You are scaring Usagi and over nothing. We still have no idea what is going on!" He growled.

"We can't take anymore chances." Minako whispered.

"Luna." Mamoru said looking at the small black cat, hoping she at least could bring reason into this situation.

"I will remain with Usagi." She stated and Artemis nodded.

"As will I. These precautions are the most sensible act as of this moment." He said quietly and Usagi gasped.

"What am I going to tell my family?" She asked confused and Ami picked up a phone and dialed her number.

"Tell her you are staying with me." She said and Usagi took the phone and walked to the other side of the apartment.

"I think it best if we all stay together." Mamoru said looking at the two girls. Minako walked away from the conversation and back into the hallway. She returned with two bags and dropped them next to Usagi's.

"So do we."

--------------------------

Deep blue lights danced across the floor and ceiling through the draped balcony doors. Usagi snuggled closer to Ami as Minako snuggled closer to her in the queen size bed.

"This I believe is the worst nightmare I've ever had to live through." Usagi cried sadly and Ami nodded.

"We've been captured before Usagi. Everything turned out all right then." She whispered and Ami looked at her.

"We were killed!" She cried and Minako gasped.

"But we came back to life! Geez." Minako hissed and Ami rolled her eyes.

"We knew what we were fighting then. We have no clue now. It just seems like this is all my fault." Usagi sighed and Minako snuggled to her.

"I love you Usagi... and not to be really mean but almost everything happens because of you." She smirked and Usagi gasped and hit her playfully. The three girls began to giggle and snuggled closer to each other for warmth.

"At least we still have our sense of humor." Ami mumbled with a sigh.

"Well, someone has to do it. Rei isn't here." Usagi smiled and the other two girls giggled.

"I can't wait to beat the crap out of this person and get our friends back." Minako smirked.

"And I can't wait till you girls shut up and go to sleep." Artemis grinned, his small lithe form wrapped together at the end of their bed. Usagi smirked and kicked him off of the bed. He let out a loud growl and jumped back on, fangs bared.

"Aw, now ya done it." Minako cried and then all three girls screamed.

"Artemis!!" Minako yelled.

----------------------

"Goodness..." Minako gasped as they escaped into the indoor pool that was housed in Mamoru's apartment complex.

"I can't take anymore of their bickering." Ami growled as she sat her towel on the small chair next to the pool, a soft blue bathing suit hugging her form.

"You think with that much sexual tension they would be jumping each other by now. They gave me a headache." Minako gasped and collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Yeah, but whenever they get close it's like Usagi draws away cause she's in pain... like physical pain. It makes no sense if you think about it. That's why I'm glad we could have escaped here. I'm in desperate need of a swim." Ami sighed as she placed her swimming goggles on her head.

"You go swim and have fun. I'm going to try and relax." Minako mumbled with a sigh as she settled in.  
"Don't mind if I do." Ami smiled and jumped into the room temperature water. The area was large and closed in, operating as one of the basements for the apartment complex. Fake plants littered here in there with doors that led to locker rooms or storage areas. Minako sighed. Two days of hearing those two bickering would drive anyone mad. She blamed it all on Usagi. She didn't understand why the girl didn't like Mamoru. He was gorgeous. She looked up to see Ami doing laps in complete rhapsody. Maybe Ami was onto something... Usagi looked uncomfortable when Mamoru would do something loving towards her and she would always grasp her chest. It made no sense. She blinked, suddenly remembering quite a few times when Usagi would grasp her chest in pain after being near or kissing Mamoru... what did that mean? She sighed and tried to put in on a back burner, she was getting stressed. She needed to calm down. A few minutes passed uneventful and Minako began to relax.  
Suddenly a loud noise made her jump up. She looked around the empty pool area and her eyes caught a light in a storage room at the end of the room. She jumped to her feet and began to walk towards it. Another noise crashed inside and she balled her hands into a fist. She was paranoid. So what.

"Ami!" She called but the swimmer didn't hear her under water. She glanced cautiously inside the steel room. Inside were towels and pool cleaning chemicals and equipment. Gently Minako opened the door more. Suddenly a hand pushed her forward forcefully. She flew forward and landed inside of the room. "No!" She screamed as the large door slammed shut. She ran into it and the person on the other end smirked.

"Easier then I thought." The woman smiled and held up a pale delicate hand to the door. In seconds a large four-inch thick ice barrier three feet wide appeared over the door barricading it in place.

"AMI!!" Minako screamed, her lungs giving all she was worth. Ami slowed and poked her head out of the water.

"Minako?" She cried and heard her friends' screams once more. She started swimming towards the end of the pool, her heartbeat accelerating.  
"Hello Ami." A gentle voice called and Ami stopped in her tracks. She tossed her glasses off her head and let out a shuttered breath.

"Hi..." She gasped staring at a taller version of herself. Her hair was longer and curled at her shoulders. Ami's mouth hung open as she took in the Princess before her. She stared at the ice block that held Minako captive. The two girls ice blue eyes locked. Ami set her jaw and then began to swim as fast as she could to the side of the pool. Mercury took a step forward into the pool and the entire thing froze over. Ami let out a scream and fell underneath the water, the whole pool turning into a giant ice cube. Minako screamed more and banged on the door, tears streaming down her face as she began to panic. Mercury smirked and lifted her hand in the air, the chunk of ice that held Ami being lifted into the air. The frozen Sailor Scout looked helpless. Suddenly ice shattered and Ami fell to the ground, ice shards around her and on her as she stared at the woman before her. Cold air emitted from Ami's body and she had a blue tint to her coloring.

"What do you want?!" Ami cried out and Mercury stepped towards her.

"You." She mused and lifted a hand. Ice wrapped around the small girl from head to tow as if in a vine and Ami let out a scream.

"NO!" Minako cried and banged on the door more. She collapsed to the ground and screamed till her breath could give no more. Her forehead began to grow hot and she let out a last desperate scream and a light shot from a symbol upon her flesh.

-----------------------

Usagi walked quietly into the kitchen when something threw her to the ground.

She cried out in pain and Mamoru jumped to his feet.

"Mercury! Venus... we have to get them!" She cried and Mamoru pulled her to her feet and they ran out of the room.

------------------------

The door to the indoor pool was thrown open and they ran inside. Usagi gasped and slipped on some ice falling to the cement floor. Her eyes looked horrified at the icy remains of the pool before them. Mamoru ran past her to the other end where crying was being heard.

Suddenly an orange beam of energy shot from the left and into Mamoru's form. Usagi screamed watching him fly across the room into a wall.

"I have no more patience." A woman hissed and Usagi tried to get to her feet, slipping on the ice under her.

"Mamoru..." She cried trying to get towards him. Usagi looked horrified at the four women who stood at the other end of the room. "Oh my God..." She breathed. "It's the Alliance..." She whispered and four sets of eyes darted towards her.

"At least she isn't as dumb as we thought..." Mars hissed pressing her hand against Mercury's ice block that held Ami captive. A tall regal figure walked towards the door, her orange shoes clicking as her fuku hugged tightly to her. Jupiter tugged the unconscious Mamoru to his feet and Mercury grabbed his other arm. Usagi jumped to her feet and raced towards them. Venus opened the door and Minako shot out.

"Fool." Venus hissed and grabbed her by her collar slamming her body back into the metal door knocking her unconscious. Usagi let out a scream and slid to a stop before them. "Princess." Venus turned her golden eyes towards her and Usagi began to cry.

"Stop this! What are you doing?!" She cried and strong hands grabbed onto her arms.

"How dare you take the role of Serenity... you are nothing but a spoiled brat... where is our Princess!" Mars screamed shaking Usagi's form roughly.

"I am Serenity!" She cried and Mars threw her to the ground. Usagi hit the metal hard, her head bouncing off and she felt everything around her go black.

"Let's go." Mercury snapped and Usagi blinked and tried to get back to her feet. Her impact finally hit back upon her and her body collapsed on the cement, darkness enfolding around her.

----------------------

Usagi gasped as a foot interacted with her side making her roll three feet. The rattle of chains filled her ears and Usagi opened her eyes pain surging through her body.

"Get up." A voice choked out and Usagi pushed her hair out of her face, she stared at the marble on the ground and tried to push herself to her feet. A foot interacted with her stomach and she coughed falling onto her back. A hand reached down and grabbed her hair yanking her lithe form to her knees. She let out a scream of pain her hands going to her head. Four women loomed before the young princess, pain and anger on their faces. She looked up at them, tears filling her eyes and they looked back at her. Suddenly lights flooded onto the walls and Usagi blinked staring in their direction. Her face shifted into horror as she spied her dearest friends strung along the walls in chains.

"No!" She cried and got to her feet trying to rush to them. She fell into Mars arms and sobs racked through her system. "Why!?" She screamed and pushed the soldier away from her. Her form collapsed back to her bum and she let out a piercing scream. "How can you betray us?!" She cried.

"How could you betray us!" Venus screamed at her and Usagi gulped looking into her pain stricken eyes. "For years you have lived our lives... you have trapped us to this hell watching our loves suffer and you live in oblivion!!" She screamed and pushed the Princess down.

"Now it is time for our revenge." Mercury hissed a tear slipping down her face.

"The Silver Millennium is gone." Usagi cried and Mars growled. "You have to accept that!"  
"How can we accept that when all we see is your leadership?! There is something dark in you that is tearing you apart and you don't even know it..." Jupiter yelled and a shock went throughout the room.

"Enough!" A voice boomed and the women took steps backwards slowly vanishing into the darkness. Usagi gasped as fear gripped her, the male voice had turned her heart cold. Slowly she watched as a slim man walked out of the darkness towards her. His garments were lined in silver as his eyes burned a blazing red. Usagi's lungs constricted and her heart stopped as she stared at the tall imposing form before her. It suddenly felt like time stood still as he appeared before her.

"Papa?" She breathed and the man stood fifty paces from her. A tear slid down his cheek. "Papa..." Usagi repeated, tears filling her eyes.

"Serenity." He said and Usagi slowly crawled to her knees. "My beautiful daughter... how did it come to this?" He asked and Usagi let out a sob. "For me to return to find our galaxy destroyed... my wife and child stripped from me... all I had were haunting spirits crying from the pits of hell..." He hissed and slowly the faces of the Alliance began to materialize around her. Slowly he stepped towards her. "Trapped for centuries... watching... waiting... knowing my wife's dying ember had saved our child..." Usagi stood frozen transfixed by him. "To watch you live this life that is in such stark contrast to the one you had died for..." He said with a shake of his head.

"It was you that hit me at the lake..." She breathed out.

"It is evident she will not fulfill the prophesy... let us end this and wipe out the alliance." Mars stated loudly and Usagi let out a cry.

"No! Don't kill them!" She screamed jumping to her feet. "Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed and Fergal looked upon her with pity. "Papa save us..." She cried turning to him, tears and dirt stained her face. He walked towards her and she stood deathly still. Gently his hand reached out and touched her golden locks. She sucked in a deep breath and waited.

"You have failed by so blatantly disregarding the life you were chosen to lead. How can you deny who you are?" He whispered sadly and suddenly a scream was heard around the room. Usagi's head darted in that direction to see a sword inserted into Rei's left arm.

"No!" Usagi screamed and she spun around and grasped onto her father, twisting him putting an arm around his neck. "Stop this!" She yelled applying pressure.

"You dare attack me?" He mumbled and she sobbed.

"Don't kill my council because of my failure... take my blood." She hissed and released him. His form straightened and he spun around to face her. He grasped onto her wrist as Mercury grasped onto her other pulling her across the room. He pushed her over the edge and she gasped seeing an endless drop before her. A vortex swirled and inside she heard cries of pain.

"Inside is my husband..." Mercury hissed inside of her ear. "You're warriors trapped him there..." She cried. Shackles began to clang as four bodies fell to the floor onto the marble surface. Cries of pain echoed throughout the room.

"Usagi!" Minako cried trying to crawl that way but someone stepped upon her leg making her cry out. Arms grabbed onto the four girls and dragged them towards the other side of the room where Usagi stood.

"Look what you have done to us!" Venus yelled leaning Minako over the side. A face solidified and stared at her and Minako let out a scream. Pain was etched on his face as white hair floated around him. "You've killed us..." She hissed and Minako gasped.

"How could you!" Mars screamed at Rei and Rei began to cry images flashing through her head from the Silver Millennium of her husband and then of her destroying him back in her time. "He was your life..."

"This is a nightmare..." Ami cried falling to the marble floor. They were all pulled away from the landing and thrown back into the middle. They stared at the haggard women before them whose broken souls and spirits spilled out. Mars walked across the room and pulled a black velvet curtain down. She pointed at the figure that hung limpless by his arms.

"No..." Usagi cried and Minako held her down. Fergal stepped over towards him and Mamoru slowly pushed himself back into consciousness. Suddenly a blade entered into his torso and blood spewed from his lips. His eyes opened wide to stare into blazing red orbs.

"I promised I would kill you if you hurt my daughter..." Fergal hissed at him and Mamoru sucked in a breath.

"So be it your highness..." He mumbled and Fergal pulled the sword out and Usagi let out a scream.

"My daughter and Prince Endymoun were lost among the dust... the only forms remaining were her court... you are my daughter and before you are impostors who represent your council." Fergal growled turning back to his precious daughter.

"No..." Usagi cried tears streaming down her face.

"We aren't impostors!" Minako cried out. He stepped towards her and pulled her to her feet.

"Serenity..." He whispered and she shook her head. "I am going to make you who you are... you will never again cry wanting to know..." He breathed, tears streaming down his face. "You're council will be restored to you as will your life..."

"No! We are her friends!" Rei screamed and a hand covered her mouth.

"A life without them is death..." Usagi whispered tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Usagi from her fathers' arms and dragged her back to the floating vortex.

"You must rescue our loves." Venus demanded and Usagi looked down with

uncertainty. "Rescue them and we will save your friends."  
"You are Minako." Usagi hissed and Venus tightened her grip around Usagi's nape. "I do not have the power you need."  
"Yes you do!" Venus cried pushing her further towards the vortex.

"Venus!" Fergal snapped and tears streamed down Venus's face. She sucked in a deep breath and threw Usagi back towards her Father's arms. Usagi clung to his frame and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It is time for you to find your great adventure Serenity..." Fergal whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks for the years he had lost with his only child. Gently he kissed her forehead, a spark traveling through her system as her symbol began to glow gold. He put his hands to her head and she pulled away letting out a scream as energy surged through her. She fell away from him and to the floor. He looked at her uncertainly as he saw something glowing from her chest. He gently put his hand there and she let out a scream of pain and jerked away from him. She cradled her chest and the Alliance stared at her with blank faces, knowing well what was inside of her.

"Usagi!" Rei cried trying to crawl towards her. Usagi looked up at the man before her and tears filled her eyes. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet. He walked towards her and she backed up.

"I love you Papa." She whispered and his eyes filled with tears and he walked faster towards her.

"Serenity..." He began and she turned her form diving off into the vortex.

"NO!" Four screams echoed throughout the room and then everything went black.


	4. Installment cuatro

Title: Painful Uncertainty

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Fergal.

Author's Notes:  
It is so unbelievably tedious uploading these files and blah blah blah blah... here ya go readers! enjoy and wait for my updates in the coming week on a majority of my fics including Conquest if I can put up a few more pages not to mention the new hit Touch me There! Whoo...

* * *

----------------

She sighed, her fingers gently dabbing the cold cloth on the figure before her's forehead.

"Will the Princess be all right?" The child asked and the tall woman behind her nodded.

"Yes, Hotaru." Micharu whispered putting a hand on the warrior of Saturn's shoulder. "The others are all resting... Hawk is still tending to Rei's wounds." She whispered and Luna sat deathly still on Usagi's bed. Her forehead glowed silver and gold.

--

"None of them can recount what happened..." Luna said in a pace as she walked up and down the wooden floor.

"Rei was stabbed... the others severly beaten. Usagi had a broken rib..." Haukua said with a shake of her head. "Something happened to them... they still can all bearly get out of bed!"

"Usagi just keeps mentioning her father... I can't make most of it out... but it was something along the lines that he survived the fall of the Kingdom..." Luna stated and Micharu gasped. The three outer senshi had come on Luna's frantic call, all residing back in London.

"Maybe we can just give them time..." Michiru said standing, her voice filled with worry. "Time to get back on their feet and back into normal..." She finished and everyone stared at her.

Days passed and Michiru was right... the girls went back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. No one on the outside ever finding out the truth.

--

"That is so not true!" Usagi cried with a laugh and Rei rolled her eyes, her arm still held tightly in a sling. A bruise displayed on Minako's face and Ami had a few scratches. Usagi was nearly healed from a broken rib but the most remarkable difference was the girl's long locks. Silver laced throughout their scalps in enchating highlights. The other girls laughed and looked at each other with appreciation. Usagi smiled and linked arms with Ami. Mamoru sighed and drug a chair towards them and plopped down backwards in it.

"How are you?" Rei asked looking at him and he shrugged with a slight smile.

"I'm ok." He said with a slight nod. He looked at all of them and in their eyes everyone knew what had happened... what Usagi had done when she had thrown her body into that vortex. Mamoru of all knew what was going to happen next. He saw the anxiousness in their features of their uncertain future but then also a new light in their eyes. They were complete. Usagi smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Which dad was worse?" She asked and Mamoru laughed and pushed her hand away. He let out a breath and the girls all errupted into laughter.

"And what are you girls talking about?" Michiru asked gently as the beauitful sea-haired goddess approached them.

"Just teasing." Usagi smirked and Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Well you certainly have a lot of energy." Hawk smiled looking at her and she nodded vigoriously.

"I do... I feel like doing something crazy... unexpected..." She smiled her eyes lighting up and Rei blinked.

"How brave of you Usagi." She smirked and Usagi grinned.

"It's because it is a full moon." Ami smiled and Usagi positively glowed.

"I do feel different... almost complete." Usagi smiled and the others smiled at her. Happy for once... everything was going to be ok. Finally it was going to be ok.

--

Usagi sighed snuggling more into her pillow as the moon hung heavy in the sky. Slowly it's light shined softly onto her pink bed and she moved contently in her covers. Slowly the beam moved up her body to her torso and face. She sucked in a deep breath.

"It's time for your adventure Serenity..." A voice whispered into the air and heat poured upon Usagi's forehead, a bright globe lighting up shining as bright as the sun. She smiled and then her eyes popped open. She sat up and sucked in a deep breath. Luna slept quietly at the bottom of her bed. Usagi grinned and looked outside her open window. She looked back at her hands then jumped out of bed.

--

Mamoru sighed putting a hand to his chest where a painful scar lay. He was amazed he was still alive. He hadn't been dreaming... he saw King Fergal... alive and with his daughter... Serenity. He put a hand to his head and shook his head. Too many things were happening at once. His generals were coming... he knew they were cause Serenity...er Usagi had released their spirits... he could see the fear in the girls eyes. They knew what had happened too... but they were different... Usagi was different. The girls had been given their full spirit... the tortured souls of the failed alliance now had their second chance through their re-incarnations... second chance for happiness.

"Of course I never get a second chance..." He growled to himself as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Second chance for what?" A female voice whispered into the darkness and Mamoru froze in his tracks. Darkness consumed his apartment as only moonlight flooded in through his open balcony doors in his bedroom. Wind rushed by him and he turned then it rushed by his other side and he spun around to suddenly feel cool hands against his chest. He sucked in a deep breath and stared at the petite woman before him with shock. "For us?" She whispered her fingertips outlining the scar where her father had stabbed him. He held his breath and her hands roamed slowly over his muscled chest.

"Usa..." He breathed out and her hand slid behind his neck and pulled him to her, her lips dragging across his slowly. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She pulled away and wrapped an arm around him, her face coming to his. His deep blue eyes stared at hers and saw red. He tried to move away and she kissed him once more, her lips devouring his own. He put a hand on the door post to stable them as she drove his emotions through a whirlwind. He pulled her away and sucked in a deep breath looking at her.

"Endy..." She whispered and something shot through him. He shot forward his hands pulling her into his arms, her legs wrapping around him as his hands roamed under her fuku skirt. She kissed at his lips pressing her body against his. "My great adventure..." She grinned as she pushed herself out of his arms. She spun him around and pushed him onto his bed. Slowly she crawled on top of him, trailing kisses up his stomach to his chest. He ran his hands down her side and his head swam. He grabbed her and flipped her over coming on top of her. Emotions bubbled up inside him.

"Serenity..." He breathed and she gently rubbed his cheek.

"My love?" She asked and he leaned his forehead against her.

"I love you..." He whispered and her eyes glowed red. She flipped him over and laid ontop of him, her lips assaulting his. It was hot and firey full of passion... like her people. He fell captive to her, the two bonding themselves in a way they had not connected for a thousand years... there was no turning back now. He was her's forever and she was his.

--

Mamoru pulled the slim figure closer to him, her arm wrapped around his bare chest as the covers covered their frames. His hand rubbed gently down her side as he planted a kiss on his sleeping love's forehead. He scooted down and looked into her face, her body automatically adjusting to his and wrapping around him.

"I love you more than any man will ever love another woman..." He whispered holding her fiercely in his embrace, afraid she would vanish. She moaned and nuzzeled her face to his. "Usa..." He whispered and her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing a beautiful blue. She yawned and he smiled, gently cupping her cheek. She stretched and opened her eyes fully. She looked at Mamoru then around the room. Suddenly her head shot back to Mamoru and panic filled her face. Her mouth dropped and then she looked down at her self and she let out a terrified scream. Mamoru blinked at her and watched as she pulled away, wrapping the covers around her.

"Oh my God! What did you do!?" She screamed and Mamoru looked at her like she was crazy. "We didn't.... we didn't!!" She began to cry and Mamoru sat up and took her face in his hands.

"Usa calm down..." He soothed and she shook her head violently and jumped out of the bed.

"What happened?! How did I get here?" She cried wrapping the sheet around her.

"You don't remember?" He asked sadly and she quickly began to pick up her pj's from the floor. He blinked seeing the bunny printed pink pants and shirt. She wasn't wearing that last night...He quickly slipped on his shorts and jumped out of bed following her into the living room.

"Usagi!" He called and she shook her head and pointed at him.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

"Baby... something happened..." He tried to explain and she put her hands over her ears.

"Baby?!" She cried and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I want to go home!" She cried and collapsed onto the floor.

"I'll take you home..." He said sadly kneeling down next to her.

"How could you do this to me? I hate you!" She screamed and his face dropped. What the hell was going on?!

--

"Usagi you need to calm down..." Minako tried and Usagi paced frantically across the floor of Makoto's apartment. Rei stared at her with wide eyes of horror.

"I'm looking..." Ami tried as she scanned the princess with her computer.

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." Usagi cried over and over again.

"Was he any good?" Makoto suddenly asked and four sets of eyes turned to stare at her in shock.

"I don't remember!!" Usagi screamed then she put her hands by her stomach and let out a scream. Minako jumped up from the couch and pulled her into her arms and held her as she cried.

"Oh calm down for goodness sakes! You are going to marry him so you would have had to have done it eventually..." Artemis snapped and Rei pushed him off of the couch.

"She wasn't ready for that! Can't you see she is still young!" She snapped back and the cat growled.

"You just went to sleep and then woke up in his bed... I mean are you sure you did anything?" Ami asked gently and Usagi looked at her guiltily. Ami frowned and nodded then went back to her computer.

"Poor Usagi." Luna said sadly and looked down. "Poor Mamoru." She mumbled and Usagi gasped.

"How could you say poor him?" She cried and Luna looked at Minako and Minako sighed.

"Come on Usagi... you know he loves you... he would never have taken advantage of you... even you know that in your heart of hearts." Minako whispered and Usagi pushed her away from her.

"I can't believe this!" She cried.

"Imagine how hurt he is... to have spent a wonderful night with you... one he has been dreaming about and then you totally scoff him like he raped you." Makoto mumbled and Usagi almost choked on the gasp she swallowed.

"Maybe you were possessed." Ami mumbled confused and the others groaned. Usagi fell to the floor and began to sob and rock back and forth. Minako frowned and sat next to her, rocking with her.

"Oh my Gosh..." Usagi cried over and over.

--

"So..." Rei mumbled and Mamoru stared blankly ahead. "Eventful night."

"That's it." He growled and stood. Rei watched him cautiously. "I hate her." He hissed and Rei let out a deep breath. "She can't do this... it's like she doesn't even care about anyone but herself." He yelled.

"I don't think she did this..." Rei mumbled.

"It's like she was different... she was... who she should be... not the chicken shit bitch of a scout she is." He hissed and Rei blinked.

"Now we don't have to get dirty..." She mumbled standing.

"I'm tired of dealing with a child. She's twenty years old... tell her to grow up. She's the Queen of the Universe. Tell her to get use to it or relinquish the job." He growled and Rei gulped and slowly walked towards the door.  
"OK." She mumbled and he turned his back to her and stared out of his window. He leaned against the wall and let out a breath. He was being eaten up inside. His heart was completely shattered.

--

Usagi rocked back and forth on her bed and Luna looked at her sadly.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked softly and Usagi shook her head.

"How dare he." She hissed and Luna let out a sad sigh.

"Something is about to happen Usagi... something has to." She mumbled finally and Usagi looked at her sadly. "We can't hide from it anymore." Usagi looked away and let a tear slide down her cheek and she clenched her hands around her legs.

"He doesn't deserve me." She growled.

"You have to let go of the past Usagi... give him a chance." She mumbled and Usagi shook her head.

"I don't want to." She mumbled and Luna sighed and placed her head upon her paws.

"Than no one will be happy." She mumbled.

--

Wind blew through the room as moonlight flooded onto the floor. The full moon glowed with full glory onto the tiny apartment. He sucked in a deep breath and shifted when he suddenly felt weight crawling above him. Slowly his mind woke as someone kneeled on his bed. He moved to strike and a hand grabbed his hand then the other and pinned him to the bed. He opened his eyes to stare into bright red ones.

"Get out." He hissed and the women above him raised an eyebrow to him. He threw her to the side and she landed on the other side of the bed and looked at him curiously. He jumped out of bed and stared at her. She stared back and a smile came to her lips.

"You were expecting me?" She asked and he looked down and grabbed a pillow to cover his nakedness.

"Shut up." He growled and Usagi got on her knees and gently tugged at her fuku. "What are you doing?" He asked staring at her cautiously. "I'm mad at you. You can't do this! I have feelings!" He yelled and she looked at him confused.

"Darling... are you alright?" She asked sitting on the bed and he sucked in a deep breath and stared at her.

"Who are you?" He asked and Usagi let out a laugh. Her musical laughter made him sigh.

"Endy..." She whispered and he gulped.

"Serenity." He replied and she nodded. "You aren't Usagi..." He stated and Serenity looked down at her body then back at him.

"One in the same... yet separate..." She mumbled.

"So separate that she accused me of raping her when she woke up!" He yelled and she pulled at his pillow pulling him closer to her.

"Than maybe she shouldn't wake up next to you." She whispered and Mamoru looked at her taken aback. She smiled at him and he let out a breath.

"Serenity..." He whispered and her smile widened. He grinned and put a hand behind her neck and kissed her lips. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck putting all she had into the kiss. He grinned and pulled away the pillow and layed her on the bed. She giggled and wrapped herself around him.

"I love you... never forget that..." She whispered into his ear and he looked at her. He held himself above her staring into her eyes. Gently he stroaked her cheek.

"I love you. You are my essence..." He whispered rubbing his face by hers.

"One day my love we will be together..." She whispered and he looked at her and a tear formed in his eyes. "Until then we will have the night as our own..." She whispered and he kissed her lovingly, intending to let his broken heart bleed out on her and have her touch heal him. And heal she did.

------

Usagi shot up in her bed and sunlight poured onto her face. She felt her body tingle and she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt sick. Her eyes glanced up at the red rose that rested on her bed. She growled and grabbed it roughly; it's thorns digging into her skin. She threw it to the floor and glanced at the vase that rested on her dresser. Ten roses were in it.

"This sucks!" She screamed and threw her sheets off and ran into her bathroom.

--

The door to his apartment was thrown open and he blinked and paused in the middle of his sit up to look at his intruder.

"Giving you a key was a mistake." He growled and continued his exercise as she closed the door.

"I made one myself." She whined and walked towards him. He sat up and looked at her. His chest was glistening slightly with sweat and she was wrapped tightly in layers of clothes with a scarf around her neck. She looked chubby. "I know what you are doing!" She cried and he stood and walked towards his kitchen. He ignored her and she whined. "You can't do this! You're going to get me pregnant!" She screamed and he turned around and stared into her face with a gruff look.

"Good." He hissed and walked past her and she whined. "I've always wanted to be a father." He mumbled quietly and she sighed sadly. He looked at her then noticed a red splotch on her scarf. He walked towards her and picked up her hands to see small puncture holes in it. He walked her to the kitchen and ran her hand under water, washing the dried blood away gently.

"Why?" She cried and he rolled his eyes.

"You are ruining our lives." He grumbled and she glanced at him. "You are trying to kill her but I won't let you…" He said staring at her and her eyes widened. "Your father knew how stubborn you were. That is why he gave you back who you are." He growled and then roughly tied off her hand and she winced. She backed up a step and he walked towards her pointing in her face. "When are you going to stop this and grow up?" He almost yelled and her bottom lip quivered.

"It's too late…" She whispered and he blinked.

"Too late for what?" He asked and her head looked down and she bumped into a wall.

"It's too late to fix anything… I've already ruined it all." She whispered quietly and he looked at her sadly.

"It is never too late to fix anything… be yourself… let your true self show." He whispered and tilted her chin up to look at him. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I love you… I want to marry you… please… Please be who you are." He whispered and tears filled his eyes.

"You wouldn't love me." She cried and looked away. He leaned his face against hers.

"I am aching to love you." He whispered heatedly and her breath hitched.

"You love her." She whispered and closed her eyes sadly. He gently grasped her chin and turned her face towards his. Her blue eyes opened to look into his midnight orbs.

"You are her." He mumbled and she began to cry. He frowned and pulled her into his arms. "Start over… right here… right now. Please." He whispered and she hid her face in his neck as they sunk to the floor and he held her.

---

Rei sighed and walked into Motoki's game center. Loud bouts of laughter was heard and she blinked and looked towards the booths. She frowned seeing someone occupy their normal one then she stopped in her tracks almost falling to the floor. A set of blue eyes turned and caught hers and all of the air left her lungs. Her head felt light and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her form collapsed to the floor.

"Rei?" A female voice asked behind her and people began to move towards her.

"I'm a doctor…" A voice whispered and Ami gasped and knelt next to her friend.

"Oh my goodness… this is so unlike her." She whispered and took Rei's hand. She glanced up at the man then back at her priestess. Suddenly her cool blue eyes looked up again at the face that was concentrating over her dear friend.

"She will be fine… something must have spooked her." He mumbled and Ami put a hand over her face and he looked at her and their eyes locked.

"Oh my God…" She whispered and teetered and fell backwards into unconsciousness.

"Interesting." A man said from behind them and Zoycite Keoto sighed and stood, a blonde standing next to him as they looked down at the two women.

"Ami.." Motoki mumbled sliding next to her and picking up her head.

"I'm interested to see the other reactions." A deep voice mumbled as white hair fell down to his shoulders. He motioned with his head and the man behind the other two followed him out of the game center.

"It is good to see her." He sighed and Zoycite nodded as he looked at the blonde next to him gaze down at the fiery priestess who lay unconscious at their feet. "I'm still pissed at her though." He mumbled and turned to walk towards the doors.

Zoycite let out a breath and Motoki looked up at them with alarm. Zoycite let out a nervous breath.

"We're their husbands." He mumbled and Motoki looked at him like he had gone insane. "Yeah… well…" He mumbled and coughed then followed his friend out of the game center. Motoki looked at them retreat and shook his head in disbelief then glanced back at the two unconscious girls.

------

* * *

That is it for this chapter. Tell me what you think! It only gets better! Dang I really like this story too. Hehe...

Good Night and God Bless,

Marronett


	5. The Generals Arrive

Title: Painful Uncertainty

Rating: Forgot

Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Author's Notes**:

AH!! I was nominated for three Sailor Moon fanfiction awards from GASP and ! –falls over- I am so bouncing off the walls right now and out of good favor I'm updating on all the fics I have ready! Which would only be this one... gomen ne but I'm still so excited. Please check out my profile for further details and if anyone read Eden: the Club of Secrets please cast your vote.

Did you know every time I update one of my stories or write a new one a notice is sent to over 200 people who have me on their author alerts. 200 people! So what is going on with reviews people!!!! If you took the time to read my nice long chapters... please take the extra minute and tell me what you think. Arigato.

By the way... this chapter is awesome. This is such a fun story for me and I hope you really like it. If you love the Senshi/General you are going to adore this chapter!!!

_**Quick Re-cap:**_ The girls and Mamoru were kidnapped by their past selves and told of how Fergal survived the fall of the Silver Millenium and had been watching over them. The past Senshi wish to destroy the current because they killed their loves. In an attempt to rescue her friends Usagi throws herself into a cauldren that because of her sacrifice actually saves everyone... cool ne? Now safely returned home the girls are now who they are meant to be having their past souls finally reunited with their new along with all of their old memories and the foreboding of what was coming next. Usagi for some odd reason has something strange happen to her when moonlight shines that makes her go ga-ga for Endymion...er Mamoru-san... Rei and Ami suddenly see two figures they weren't prepared for. Arrival of the Generals:

* * *

Wind wisped around his frame as his black coat wiped at his legs. His deep blue eyes glanced towards the small soccer game that was before him. Laughter came from the little eight year olds and small shouts were heard.

"Bobby take left!" A female yelled and then laughed watching the children go after the ball. "Way to go Sarah!" She cried holding onto her clipboard, a scarf wrapped around her. "Wait!" She cried and walked into the center of them, they stopped and gathered around her. Her blonde hair blew around her and they smiled up at her. "When you have the ball going towards the goal work together... teamwork guys. You all are wonderful players. Come on... it's getting cold. Head home." She called and the kids cried out and a few tackled her in a hug. Her laughter rang through the air and a small smile tugged at the corner of the cold man's lips.

It had been years since he had seen her... hundreds since he had touched her. Flashes shot through his mind and he sighed looking down... remembering the pain he had caused them. He sucked in a deep breath... but that wasn't him. He looked towards her frame again and she turned ushering kids off. He needed to go find his Prince. He moved to turn when suddenly her eyes caught him and her frame froze.

Her heart began to race as fear struck deep into the pit of her stomach. Hair swirled around her as the wind picked up. He looked ominous standing a few yards away, his frame cloaked in a black jacket, his white hair held back in a ponytail. She had been watching the figure out of the corner of her eye for a while; afraid he was after one of the children. Now getting a clear look at him recognition came to her like a flood. She felt herself gasp at his face... it was perfectly chiseled and her eyes looked away as a memory flashed through her head of that handsome face smiling at her. She looked back and he was gone. She gasped and moved a step forward. Her eyes searched the park frantically and then without thinking she took off in direction of him over the hill.

A beep went off and he looked at his wrist as his form walked away from the park.

"Sir, we have found the Prince. He has an apartment on Apple. We're heading over there now." Zoycite's voice said clearly and Kunzite nodded. He pressed a small button and brought the device to his lips.

"I'm on my way." He mumbled and let his arm fall.

"Not right now you aren't." A female voice said behind him and he stopped mid-stride. Her breath was coming deeply and he heard her sharp intakes. Her heart was racing as her mind tried to figure out what to say next. She cursed herself for following him. What the hell was she thinking? He gently turned and her breath hitched seeing him so up close. He stood five feet away from her. He gently pushed his hands into his pockets and looked at her with a passive expression, trying to hide the pain he felt inside at seeing her. Every memory of their life was so vibrant to him it felt as if it was cutting at his insides... her manners, her speech, her touch... her kiss.

"What are you going to do?" He asked gently and when his voice washed over her, her eyes softened. He didn't sound the way she remembered when he had been attacking them. His voice was gentle... her Kunzite gentle?

"I have a stick." She mumbled out slowly and he glanced at the weak stick she held in her hand and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I fear any weapon you could possess no matter how weak could take me... I am yours to do with as you wish." He whispered holding out his hands and then letting them fall to his sides. Her heart ached and he looked vulnerable to her. It sent a cold shiver down her spine and she dropped her stick. Her feet catapulted her towards him and she rushed into his arms.

"I could never wish to harm you..." She whispered brokenly and faster then even he expected he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. Tears filled his eyes and she leaned forward pressing her lips against his own. He returned the kiss hungrily, a hand sliding into her silk hair as he deepened the kiss. Shocks and tingles passed through them and they broke away as a cry of pain left her lips and his face contorted into sadness. She fell to the ground and he fell to his knees before her.

"Minet..." He mumbled brokenly and she looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. He reached to touch her face and she crawled towards him and he took her into his arms and wept. "I have wandered a thousand years looking for you... forgive me my Princess." He whispered and she clung to him. "It was not me." He pleaded and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry..." She wept and he shook his head turning her face to look into his eyes.

"Do not apologize for my crimes..." He said sternly and her heart jumped, remembering his strength and what it did to her heart.

"I'm sorry I did not save you." She whispered and he shook his head and looked at her face lovingly.

"I am here to save you." He whispered and her breath hitched and she leaned into his arms.

"If you insist..." She breathed and he smiled lovingly at her.

"I do." He smiled and her whole body tingled at those two words and she grinned pulling him closer.

"I like those two words." She replied playfully and a grin came to his lips as he raised an eyebrow playfully at her.

---------------------------------

"Where is he?" Jedite asked getting annoyed and Nephlyte shrugged.

"He will find it on his own. Let's go up." He said moving towards the elevators. The other two men looked at each other then followed. They had their own things they wanted to do...

The elevator dinged and the three tall men stepped off and looked for the correct apartment listing. Quietly they walked to the end of the hall until they approached the correct door. Zoycite looked at the other two then raised a hand to knock.

----------------------------------

Mamoru gently wiped tears from his Princess' face as she continued to cry. He could only feel sympathy for her... which quickly turned into deep affection at her brokenness. He gently pulled her off the floor and she clung to him.

A hard knock on the door made her gasp and they both stared towards it. Her crying ceased for a moment as silent tears slid down her face. Another hard knock hit and Usagi jumped.

"Don't worry." Mamoru smiled at her. He left her to walk towards the door and she gasped trying to reach for him but she pulled her arms back.

Locks were heard being undone and Jedite glanced at Nephlyte curiously who shrugged. The door opened and the three men stared in shock at the young man before him. Mamoru felt like he couldn't breathe as his eyes locked with the three tall men before him. His eyes widened and the three men felt their heart tug and they fell to the floor on one knee.

"Up." Mamoru commanded quickly looking around the floor hoping none had seen them do that. They stood quickly and Zoycite let out a short breath.

"My Prince." He mumbled and Mamoru quickly opened the door and let them inside. They marched in and Mamoru closed the door quickly. He grabbed a shirt and threw it over his shoulders as he followed after the men quickly inside.

"Oh my God!" A female voice screamed and a body hit the floor. Mamoru rushed to her side and covered up her mouth. She began to scream and tried to move away.

"Shh... Usagi..." He pleaded and she shook her head and looked at the three men with fear in her eyes and then anger. "They are my guards!" He almost yelled and the three men looked alarmed at the beauty on the floor. They heard her yell again and Jedite let out a breath and Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"I recognized those words." Jedite said and Zoycite nodded sharply. She shoved Mamoru away from her and he fell to the floor. Zoycite and Nephlyte moved to help him and he held up a hand as they all trained their eyes on the woman before them.

"Princess Serenity." Nephlyte said with a bow of his head, the other two following in suit. Usagi's eyes widened and she glanced at Mamoru then she jumped to her feet.

"You've gained weight." Jedite mumbled and Mamoru shot him a look and Usagi looked down at her frame and gasped.

"I have?" She mumbled then looked up with anger towards them. "Jedite you're such a prick." She hissed and quickly walked around them towards the door. Jedite smiled looking down.

"I missed you Princess." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes. Mamoru scrambled to his feet and grabbed her before she reached the door.

"Don't leave." He whispered holding her in his arms.

"I hope Rei beats the shit out of you!" She cried and Mamoru held her tighter.

"I hope so too." Jedite smirked and Usagi growled and pressed her face against Mamoru's chest.

"We have a lot to talk about." Mamoru mumbled and Zoycite untied his scarf.

"I'll say. It's been a long time..." He grumbled and Mamoru held Usagi protectively.   
"We will not hurt you or your love Prince Endymion. We are only here to protect you and ensure your future kingdom." Nephlyte explained calmly and Usagi fidgeted in Mamoru's arms.

"I am not protecting her against you... but against herself." He mumbled and Usagi shoved against his arms but he held her. "Things are not as they should be." Mamoru replied sadly and Usagi let out a cry collapsing against his arms after her failed attempts of escaping. The guards exchanged a look and then looked sadly at their Prince on the brokenness displayed on his features. He sunk to the ground and held the crying Princess lovingly as she beat against his arms to escape. The three men couched down and watched quietly, empathy traveling throughout the room for their best friend and their lord.

"I do not wish to live this life anymore!" Her muffled cried echoed and he looked at her sadly. "I wish for none of this." She wept and a tear trickled down Mamoru's face and he leaned his head against hers.

---------------------------------

An hour later Mamoru sat alone on his couch. Kunzite stood looking at them until finally he broke the silence.

"Is it a great shock to see us?" He asked and Mamoru shook his head and put a hand to his forehead.

"No, we knew you were coming. We never verbalized it but we knew... the girls especially... Usagi has perhaps been the most surprised but she's been distracted to other issues. I perhaps may have been the only one prepared... you have just caught me on a bad day." He mumbled and Jedite pressed his lips together then looked at his Prince.

"What is going on?" He asked and Mamoru smirked and let out a harsh laugh.

"Wouldn't we all like to know. The quick re-cap would be... we're done fighting. Usagi or Princess Serenity as you remember has killed pretty much damn near everything... she has been killed three or four times... I've been turned evil... but you boys were there for that." He mused and the four generals looked at each other than back at him sadly. "Weren't you?" He asked and Kunzite shook his head quietly.

"We were and yet not at the same time." Zoycite mumbled. "It was our bodies but not our souls... we were possessed... we have vague memories... flashes of what we did but it was not us your highness." He said quietly and Mamoru nodded with a sigh.

"Please continue..." Kunzite urged and Mamoru nodded.

"Usagi has hated me most of her life... she hates me now I think... yet when the moon is full she becomes possessed by Princess Serenity and we are on intimate terms. The girls are recovering from a recent spat with their past selves who tried to kill them all... over you boys if memory serves me correctly." He said looking up at them and the four men smiled slightly, a slight tear forming in Zoycite's eyes. "Usagi is having a nervous breakdown from seeing her father and being possessed by her old self and I'm ready to kill someone..." Mamoru said with a sardonic smile.

"Drink?" Jedite asked and Mamoru nodded.

"Please." He sighed. "You may thank her though... she was the one who threw herself into Hell to rescue you." He grumbled and the four men looked at him.

"We know." Nephlyte mumbled and Mamoru looked up at them.

"Where you in great pain?" He asked sadly and Kunzite smiled sadly.

"Are you?" He asked and Mamoru looked down sadly and nodded. He indeed was in great pain with loving a woman he could not have...

"What do you wish of us Master?" Nephlyte asked and Mamoru looked up at them, Jedite quietly fixing a drink behind him.

"You are not free?" He asked and Kunzite grinned.

"If we were we would not choose to be so." He smiled and Mamoru let out a deep breath, memories of his closest guards and confidents flashing through his mind. They were happy memories.

"Besides... you offer quite a nice perk package." Jedite mumbled handing him a scotch on the rocks. Mamoru nodded.

"Thank you... it comes from my future wife I assure you." He mumbled and Kunzite clasped his hands behind him. Silence filled the room and Mamoru sighed. "I cannot expect the same service from you that once was... Usagi does not command service from her warriors yet treats them as friends. Many times them walking over her." He grinned and Kunzite smirked.

"We were never like her warriors... they were headstrong and obstinate."

"Great wives." Jedite smirked and Zoycite let out a laugh.

"I can only ask of your friendship." Mamoru sighed and Jedite put a hand on his shoulder.

"And yet you will get so much more..." He mused and Mamoru smiled.

"Don't you have women to pursue?" He asked looking up at them and Jedite and Zoycite nodded.

"Take this." Nephlyte mumbled gently placing a watch on Mamoru's wrist. "We are all connected with one of these babies... we shall live among you and pursue our wives but our undying loyalty will be to you." He explained and Mamoru nodded and looked up at Kunzite.

"We shall also be guarding Princess Serenity... whenever we can find her." He mused and Mamoru grinned.

"Indeed that is my job as well." He looked around and sighed. "It is good to see all of you... I'm glad I am no longer surrounded by girls." He mused and they nodded.

"Who is a man named Motoki?" Zoycite asked and Mamoru blinked.

"Don't kill him." He stated suddenly and Zoycite raised an eyebrow at him. "He is an old dear friend who knows everything about us... kind of pulled us all together." He mused and Kunzite nodded.

"Get some rest your highness... you look tired." He said as he motioned for his group to leave. Mamoru nodded and placed the glass on the table.

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------

"I am not crazy!" Rei ranted and Makoto looked at her sadly as the two cats observed quietly. "I know who I saw..." She hissed as her form cowered in a corner of her room, Ami sitting a few feet away from her.

"Perhaps it was just our minds tricking us... It must have been a hallucination." She mumbled with a shake of her head and Rei grabbed her head, her body shaking.

"I am not hallucinating! He was there!" She cried tears coming to her eyes.

"Calm down Rei... just take a deep breath..." Makoto soothed and Rei shook her head.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" She cried and Luna looked at Artemis with a worried stare.

-----------------------------------------

Usagi raced up the steps, her scarf flying behind her.

"Usagi!" A female voice called from behind her and she stopped to let the blonde catch up with her. Minako stopped before her and her throat went dry as she stared into the blue eyes of her Princess.

"What is it? Something is seriously wrong with Rei and Ami, Makoto says." She said and Minako nodded and looked up the remaining steps to the temple.

"I don't know what is going on with them yet this is the last straw. We are all moving in together... but Usagi..." She began and then stopped and Usagi looked at her concerned. She took her hand and urged her on with her eyes.

"What?" Usagi asked and Minako let out a deep breath and Usagi sighed. "Oh... him. Right. I saw him at Mamoru's." Usagi mumbled and Minako's face lit up.

"How did you know I had seen him?" She asked curiously and Usagi smiled and leaned forward taking a sniff of her.

"I gave you that perfume for Christmas and it was all over him." She smiled and Minako giggled.

"Oh isn't he handsome?!" She cried and Usagi smiled.

"You are taking this well." She grinned and Minako purred. Usagi gasped and the two girls raced up the steps.

--------------------------

"Where are they?" Makoto hissed and Luna looked at the scout from Jupiter helplessly. She had no idea where the Leader and Princess were. The door flew open and Rei let out a cry.

"What is going on?" Minako asked as she entered and Ami and Rei stood.

"It's nothing. We are fine." Ami stuttered and Usagi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I saw him... he was at the crown game center. They were all there!" She cried and Usagi nodded looking at her.

"Who?" She asked and Rei let out a cry of aggravation.

"Please... you have to believe me that I saw them!" She cried and Usagi opened her arms and Rei rushed into them.

"She thinks she saw Jedite." Makoto whispered and Minako looked at them calmly as Usagi stroked her best friend's hair.

"It couldn't be... we're so sorry to fabricate this... it just seemed so real." Ami whispered, her mind doing cartwheels.

"It was real Ami." Minako said and Ami looked at her shocked. Rei gasped and pulled away.

"You believe me?" She asked frantically and Minako nodded.

"We both believe you... we have seen them. I have seen them all with my own eyes." Usagi confirmed and Minako coughed.

"Well I've only seen one... but they do come in packs." She mused and Rei looked at them and silence filled the room until her scream broke the air. Usagi gasped and covered her ears as the other girls did too. Rei collapsed to the floor in a sobbing fit and Ami started to hyperventilate.

"You're right I did take it well..." Minako mumbled and Usagi nodded when suddenly they heard a loud thud. They spun around to see Makoto passed out on the floor.

"Very well." Usagi mumbled then rushed to the fallen warrior's side.

-------------------------------

"Everything is going to be fine..." Usagi soothed, Ami and Rei sitting around her, Rei leaning on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry if I was ever mean to you about Mamoru Usagi... I understand now." Rei cried and Usagi let out a breath.

"They are very cute. Jedite is quite handsome..." Usagi mused and Rei let out a cry. "Don't worry. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She whispered and Minako sighed sitting next to Makoto.

"You can do what your heart wants... I myself... I want to be with Kunzite and he was quite willing to have me." She smiled with a slight blush and Usagi giggled.

"Perhaps everything can get back to normal now." Artemis mused with a sigh and Ami looked at him taken aback.

"This isn't very normal..." She mumbled and Artemis smiled.

"For you... but for us... this is heaven. To have all of you girls safe and sound and then now you all having the opportunity for your own personal happiness? You were not granted that a thousand years ago... it was only because Serenity and Endymion allowed it that you were married to your loves... no one but them knew because it was forbidden." Artemis mumbled nestling in for a nap.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked pulling him next to her. He blinked and looked at the girls to whom he had their rapt attention.

"You're marriages... they were all secrets. No one but the Royal Families knew about them." Artemis began and Luna nodded. "Actually many on the Earth's side did not know..." He mumbled and Luna sighed.

"You all went through great lengths to be together... your loyalty was first and foremost to your Princess but your hearts belonged to the Generals. Now you are free to be with them without anyone stopping you." Luna smiled and Artemis nodded.

"Or being accused of treason." Artemis mumbled and Luna looked down.

"Did any of them get accused of that?" Usagi asked noticing Luna's gesture and the two cats looked at each other.

"Only one." Artemis mumbled and the girls looked at them, fear coming across most of their faces.

"Who was it?" Makoto asked and Luna placed her head in her paws.

"He was executed the day before the attack upon the moon." Artemis finished sadly and Usagi gasped.

"Why?" Usagi cried and Luna looked at the Princess startled.

"Usagi... do you not remember that you were also treasonous in your affair with Prince Endymion? You're relationship was completely forbidden... imagine how difficult it was for your guards and his to actually get married." Luna informed and Usagi blinked.

"But I thought we got married..." She mumbled and Luna sighed.

"Not you fair Princess." Artemis mumbled and Usagi looked at the others and shock spread across their faces. "You never made it down the aisle with your beloved."

"Wait... wait.. who was executed?" Rei asked and Luna lifted her eyes to look into the fiery priestess.

"Yours." She whispered and tears came to Rei's eyes and she gasped.

"No... how?" She cried and the two cats turned away from her and Rei crawled to them and grabbed one. Usagi looked at the scene sadly and Ami curled to her. Minako silently wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"On one of your visits... he sacrificed himself to not reveal your presence..." Artemis growled out as she grasped onto him firmly. "You had to testify against him at his trial..." He mumbled and Rei dropped the cat horrified.

"Look at this second chance you girls all get... you were re-born to love the men that sacrificed their lives for you... for goodness sakes stop being whinebabies! It is a precious thing to be able to love! Take advantage of it!" Luna suddenly blurted out and Usagi gulped and the girls looked at her and guilt spread across their faces. Rei quietly began to cry and Usagi pulled her back into her arms.

"I'm so glad you're here with us." Ami whispered sadly clutching to Usagi's other arm and Usagi sighed sadly with a nod.

---------------------

Usagi burst into her room, tears quietly making their way down her cheek and a small black cat bounced after her. The door slammed and she collapsed near her bed and let out a sad sigh.

"I cannot do this any longer..." She whispered heartbrokenly and Luna looked giving her full attention.

"You're energy is so drained... Usagi you need more rest." Luna tried and Usagi shook her head.

"I have ruined his life... I do not deserve to live. I have ruined everything." She cried and Luna put a paw on her leg.

"Usagi... we must tell them." She mumbled and Usagi nodded pitifully. "We have been so lucky that nothing has attacked... but... Usagi... it is affecting you so badly..." She said sadly and Usagi began to sob some more.

"I feel like such a failure... my one duty a failure... my one reason for life I throw away..." Usagi sobbed upon her bed and Luna rubbed up against her and purred.

"Something has to happen. You can't live like this." Luna sighed and Usagi nodded.

"I know! I don't know what I should do!" She cried and Luna frowned.

"You are very important to the future Usagi... I have great faith in you. Everything will work out all right." She mumbled and Usagi looked up around her room, desperation filling her.

"Yeah if I could just go away... everyone would be all right." She mumbled and Luna shook her head and laid her face on Usagi's leg. A few tears slipped down Usagi's cheeks as the thought registered in her brain.

"Everything will be all right Serenity." Luna whispered.

------------------------------------

"I knew I wasn't crazy..." She hissed to herself as she took some aspirin and then doused them with water down her throat. She stared at her hand. She was still shaking.

"Of course you're not darling." A voice said from behind her and her face froze, as the beating of her heart echoed through her ears. "I saw your friends leave... they look as if they have seen a ghost." He whispered a smirk coming to his features. Rei gripped onto her glass of water and then spun hurling it in his direction.

Jedite ducked it and Rei took off down the hall. His face clenched and he took off after her, following her into the main fire chamber.

"Stay away from me!" Rei cried and Jedite narrowed his eyes at her, a beanie covering up his hair and Rei gasped. He looked like a normal person in a leather jacket and slacks except he was twirling a stick in his hands.

"I believe I owe you something Princess..." He hissed at her and fear spread across Rei's face, her hair falling into her eyes as he charged towards her. She gasped and blocked his first shot. He threw the stick and she ducked trying to run to the other side of the room. He pulled off his jacket to reveal a slim long sleeved shirt. "What's the matter Reilie... afraid to face your past?" He yelled and she spun around staring at him with horror as her hands tried to unlock the doors. He grabbed her and tossed her to the floor. She rolled and tried to get to her feet but he jumped on her. She growled and kicked at him sending him over her head to the floor. They jumped to their feet and she tried for the door again but he grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards. She let out a cry of pain then spun around her fists interacting with his chest. He grabbed her arms and pinned her roughly to a wall, her legs flailing on the side of him as she hit her arms in wild ways trying to escape him.

"Let me go!" She screamed, her eyes tightly closed.

"You will never escape me... I will come after you as long as I live... and even long after I'm dead." He hissed and she opened her eyes and gasped. They locked with deep blue ones and fury flowed through her.

"I've killed you once... I can do it again." She hissed kicking at him.

"Don't you mean twice my love?" He corrected and she gasped, tears coming to her eyes. She let out a growl and fought against him with all of her might.

"No!" She screamed and he tossed her to the floor. "I did not mean it!" She cried.

"No but I did..." He replied as they circled each other, a great fire between them. "I would rather them kill me then my child and the woman I desperately loved." He called and Rei stopped in her tracks and stared at him with horror. He held out his palm and images jumped from the fire. She gasped seeing him led to the execution, her form standing on trial against him as tears flowed down her face. Her scream of agony as he died and Serenity rushing her off from the scene. Rei's heart broke all over again and she felt her legs to weak. He stopped and stared at her, the flames raging between them. "I would rather die a thousand deaths then have you harmed." He called heatedly over the flames and Rei's eyes narrowed. She ran and jumped and Jedite's eyes widened as he saw her jump over the flames and onto him. They rolled across the floor and she smacked him.

"You tried to kill me and burn down my temple!" She screamed and he threw her off of him, her form interacting with the wall.

"That wasn't me!" He hissed at her as he stood back up. She rushed towards him and he grabbed her and slammed her into a wall, pinning her there with his body.

"Do you like this!?" She screamed at him and he shook his head.

"Not as much as you do." He breathed and her chest rose and fell as she stared into his eyes and something rushed through her. A fire. His chest rose against hers as he tried to gasp in breath. She had beat the crap out of him.

"You're right..." She whispered and his lips crashed upon hers. Her hands fell and grasped onto his head as she deepened the kiss. The fire raging within them exploding. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and he pressed her into the wall. More memories shot out at Rei and she cried out, a tear falling down her cheek. Their love, their passion was consuming. Jedite began to tremble and she pulled away and looked at him sadly, fear coming across her features.

"What is it? Me?" She cried uncertainly and his eyes locked on hers and she felt her breath hitch. He was playful and yet so much stronger then her... it made her burn for him and her heart fluttered.

"I have ached to touch you..." He cried his voice cracking. Their breath came in raspy and desperate as they sunk to the ground, their limbs wrapped around one another. "You are mine now... nothing can keep us from being together." He whispered his hand rubbing across her cheek and into her hair. She shook her head softly and emotions attacked him at all sides and he smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek. His lips attached to hers once more and she wrapped her arms tightly around him... a void in her finally being filled.

----------------------------------------

Makoto sat quietly on her couch twiddling her thumbs. She stood and scratched her head.

"This is unwelcome..." She mumbled as she began to pace, anxiety building within her. "Maybe I should go look for him..." She mumbled then shook her head. "What if he doesn't want me?" She asked and her pacing stopped and she began to bite her nails. "Of course he wouldn't." She sighed and collapsed onto her couch and stared at the ceiling. Her fingers began to twirl with a piece of her hair as she waited till she would tire herself out and go to sleep.

A knock came at her door and she gasped, her body jumping up resulting in her rolling to the floor. She held her breath and then the knock came again. She popped her head over the couch to stare at the door beyond. She gulped and jumped to her feet.

"Stupid... its Ami." She sighed and quickly walked to the door, tugging at her gray sweatshirt that had come out of place. She sighed letting it hang off her shoulder and she opened the door. Her brown eyes blinked as they encountered daisies before her. Her brows furrowed in confusion until they shifted away and her breath hitched.

"Wow I like being wrong." She whispered to herself and the man before her grinned. A deep blush rose to Makoto's cheek and she clutched to her door as she moved to open it further. The man before her stepped inside, his hair held back in a loose ponytail as a black jacket hugged his tall imposing figure. For the first time in her life Makoto felt very small. She looked at him, her eyes bigger then they had most likely ever been. He looked at the floor and smiled at her as the door slowly closed.

"Litelle..." He whispered taking her hand and Makoto gulped. Was that her name?

"Mako." She mumbled and he smiled at her as her blush grew. She looked away in embarrassment. "Thank you for the flowers." She mumbled and gently he set them on the table. "Please... come in and make yourself comfortable." She mumbled finally remembering her manners yet she hadn't moved from her spot. He nodded and shrugged out of his jacket. Quickly she took it from him and scurried to the closet to hang it up. She fingered the material then released it into the closet. She closed the door and Nephlyte looked upon her with a smile. She looked up at him and then smiled looking away. "You look kind of like my old boyfriend..." She mumbled then gasped quickly clasping a hand over her mouth. What had she done!? Just admitted to her past husband that she dated someone else?! Mortification spread through her system and she looked for a way to escape. Maybe jumping out of the window.

Her depressing contemplations halted when she heard him laugh. She looked at him alarmed as his laugh soothed her enough to relax the grip on her mouth. He stepped towards her and her heart began to race faster. Gently he removed her hands and her eyes widened.

"That is because I am your old boyfriend..." He smiled and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against hers. A sigh left her lips as she melted into his arms, love washing over her frame completely. He wrapped his arms around her and supported her. He pulled away and looked lovingly at her and she smiled.

"I've missed you." Makoto whispered and he nodded sadly.

"No more of that." He smiled and she shook her head, gently biting at her lip. She giggled and he smiled hugging her to him. Both exchanging a sigh of satisfaction.

--------------------------

The sound of plinking liquid into a water jar filled the small university laboratory. Ami growled into her beaker as she looked at her measurements.

"In less then a day..." She hissed, her goggles in place over her eyes. "In less then a day everyone has fallen in love." She cried and annoyance dripped into her system. "This is so aggravating." She growled and placed the beaker down.

"Completely illogical." A voice mumbled into the darkened laboratory and Ami nodded empathically.

"Completely illogical!" She agreed then gasped and spun around. Slowly the male form walked towards her, a few tables away as he examined beakers and measuring tables. "No." She spat and he smiled.

"All right." He said and his eyes looked up at hers and she gasped. "You know... I've taken this course." He mumbled looking around the room and Ami felt her legs go numb. "Medical school is not exactly easy miss brainiac."

"I still love it. It's a college credit course they offer to seniors. I'm starting early." She ground out and forced her body to look in complete control... instead of the jelly it was really turning into as he inched near her.

"You should. It's the perfect first step for a control freak like you." He mumbled rounding the long end of the table to approach her side. Ami's mouth slightly dropped and she stared around her. It was night and she was the only one in the lab working on next week's assignment.

"I am not a control freak." She hissed not looking at him and he nodded and picked up a glass tube looking at it.

"Of course you're not my love." He mumbled and she jumped out of her chair and faced him, a white lab coat hugging to her features.

"How dare you!" She cried and looked around frantically. "I'm... I'm..." She mumbled and he approached her calmly, his form draped in gray, his hair cut and cropped unlike she remembered. "I'll attack you." She hissed looking at him with a slight smirk. He kept walking towards her and she gasped hitting the wall. She moved to escape but he shot forward and pinned her there. She gasped feeling him touch her.

"Hit me with your best shot." He mumbled and Ami rolled her eyes.

"This is completely illogical! You should not be here..." She mumbled and he nodded and gently tickled at her sides. Her face contorted into giggles as she tried to wiggle free from him.

"And I also shouldn't know that is where you are ticklish." He smiled looking at her and her breath hitched and she looked away annoyed. "I'm smart..." He tried.

"I know." She growled.

"In fact I was the one score that beat yours on the entrance exam two years ago..." He mumbled and Ami let out a dramatic gasp and stared at him.

"That was you!?" She cried and he narrowed his eyes with a grin. She stared at him and his grin slowly faded into a smile and she let out a sad sigh.

"I've missed you." She mumbled and he nodded, his hand gently caressing her cheek. "I waited." She whispered and tears glistened in his eyes.

"I know." He whispered and slowly his lips moved towards hers. "Thank you." He breathed and their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and he held her softly, whispering endearments into her ears and making her laugh. "I love you." He whispered and she giggled.

"I know." She mumbled and he smiled and kissed her lips softly once more.

----------------------------------------

Usagi stood quietly in the center of her room, the sun slowly setting in the distance through her window. Figures moved across her room and she remained stagnant as piece by piece her world began to vanish till one hand gently took her elbow and led her away. She gripped her small bag in her fingers then turned away from the childhood home she knew.

"Luna?" She asked quietly and a small arm linked through her own.

"She is sleeping. She will wake up at Minako's as you requested." The small girl said quietly and Usagi let out a soft breath as the two traveled down the steps to the bottom of her home. Tome Hotaru looked up at her Princess with wonder and sadness. They reached the bottom and Usagi stared at her family as they sat quietly on the couch. Her mother turned to her and fear jumped to her face.

"Usagi?" She asked softly and Usagi rushed forward and her mother jumped up and wrapped her arms around her. "Baby... what is going on?" She asked and Usagi hugged her with all of her strength. Her father rose and stood next to them.

"Usagi?" He asked and she looked at him then threw herself in his arms.

"Papa." She sighed and he hugged her tightly, a tear sliding down his cheek. A small form latched onto her waist and Usagi let out a sad sigh and wrapped an arm around her baby brother. She sniffed and smiled at them as they looked at her sadly. Her mother looked at her with worry and she took a step back. "I love you." She smiled and they nodded.

"We love you pumpkin." Her father smiled and she nodded, her smile never leaving her face. The three members of her family watched her walk towards the front door then their attention turned back to the blonde that stood before them.

"Thank you." She mumbled and a flash shot through the room.

Usagi gasped and leaned against her door, hearing Haruka complete the process.

"Come Princess." A soft voice mumbled as the sea haired goddess escorted her to the car in front of her house.

"What do you want us to do with your things?" Hotaru asked and Usagi looked around at the boxes that had been loaded into the trunk.

"Put them in storage. I'll be back for them." She mumbled and the young mistress of Saturn nodded then climbed into the car. The front door to Usagi's house closed and she spun around, her hair flying around her as she watched the warrior of Uranus walk towards her. They climbed into the car and Haruka started the engine. Usagi looked at her house sadly.

"It is done your highness." She mumbled and Usagi nodded.

"Thank you Haruka." She mumbled.

"What do you want us to do with your letters?" Micharu asked from the front seat as the car left the block and Usagi relaxed into her seat.

"Deliver them to Ami." She mumbled and Micharu nodded. Hotaru smiled and took Usagi's hand into her own.

"I love you." Hotaru smiled and Usagi smiled at her then pulled her into a hug. Haruka exchanged a brief look with Micharu and the two sighed. They knew their Princess was in deep pain... but they would do what she commanded of them, they knew this was what she needed even if it meant taking her away from the life she knew and the people that loved her most.

* * *

Wow... half way done with the story... This is over 90 pages long. Short kinda compared to others.

Keep the reviews coming and I'll have the updates out as fast as I can get them on my hectic end of semester schedule.

I'm still so flattered about being nominated... here I was thinking my stories sucked and no one read them and like Bunny / Sailor Moon.. the web mistress of and actually read the darn thing and is among those 200 people who get updated at my activity.

Bunny if you are reading this... You've made my day. Thank you and I hope to hear more from you.

I can't also begin to thank those who have reviewed for this story... their aren't many reviews but the ones I have are precious! Thank you and keep them coming they mean so much to me!!

And if you are still confused... good. I like keeping you guessing.

OH AND ONE MORE THING....

I know you have other things to do but I wanted to mention that I am.. gasp... about to post an alternate reality fic. Like we're taking major alternate universe here with no scouts and powers just good old fashioned fun and awesomeness. I'm still perfecting it so give me time and keep up on my updates! Toodles

Good Night and God Bless

Marronett


	6. Everything Explained

Author's Note:

I just got a review for this old story... I had to look it up it wasn't even under this title in my archives.

I'm not a huge fan of this story but it is complete so I felt I couldn't hold it back...

It is more true to the Sailor Moon genre of cheesiness in my opinion but overall it's a good read with a good ending. :)

For Marronett Fan (whoever you are).

See reviews do make a difference. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"He took me out to dinner," Makoto blushed and Ami looked at her with a smile. She held her books to her as they walked quietly up to their high school. Ami looked forward as Makoto gushed about her new relationship and her smile widened when she saw a familiar blonde waiting for them.

"Minako… you're on time. That's wonderful," Ami smiled walking up to her and Minako grinned.

"It's a miracle! Someone call Jesus and thank him personally," A female voice laughed from behind her as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh honestly…" Minako said shoving the priestess off of her. "I'm just waiting for Usagi… I didn't talk to her yesterday. I'm just kinda worried," she mumbled with a shrug and Rei laughed.

"We can't talk to the meatball head everyday… we'd be stalking her," she mumbled looking at her nails.

"But it's our job to protect her. I'm kind of getting worried too," Makoto mumbled looking at them and Ami looked at Rei who sighed.

"Well, I'm sure Mamoru will be here soon with her," she smiled reassuringly and Rei nodded. The girls plopped down on a bench outside of the building and stared at the road before them.

The bell shrieked in the background and Ami let out a deep breath.

"There goes my perfect record," she mumbled and Makoto nodded.

"Guys… she is probably sick," Rei said standing and Makoto nodded.

"You're probably right. We're getting ourselves worked up for nothing…" She said trying to convince herself more then anyone else.

"Usagi always skips at least one day a month and she hasn't so this is her skip day," Ami smiled standing and the other two nodded. Minako sighed and stared at the pavement on the road.

"But she always tells me her skip days," she mumbled then regrettably stood.

"Come on…" Rei said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll just go visit her after school," Minako said and the others nodded.

"Yeah… she could be sick too," Makoto mumbled then the girls stopped and looked at her. "The flu," she stated and the girls looked at each other then took a step away from each other. The four quietly walked into the high school building.

Minako rounded the corner, a cat bouncing at her feet as she ran towards the house she had done so many times before.

"This is the final straw.. I'm looking up apartments for us today," Minako said and Artemis nodded as he puffed to keep up with her. Minako skidded to a stop in front of the picket fence house and smiled, her blue school skirt blowing in the wind.

"Hey Luna," Artemis puffed seeing her sitting quietly outside the gate.  
"Is Usagi in there?" Minako asked walking past them. She didn't wait for an answer and trotted up to the steps. With a smile she pounded on the door.

Artemis lay next to her and tried to catch his breath as he spied up towards his companion.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked looking up at her. Her face remained still and she just stared at the house before her. He stared at her then slowly leaned towards her. "Luna?" He asked and she remained silent.

The door opened and Minako smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Tuskino! Is Usagi-chan in?" She asked happily and the woman before her looked confused.

"I'm sorry… I don't think you have the right house," she mumbled and Artemis looked towards the front door and then at Luna. He gulped and walked towards Minako.

"Usagi. You're daughter," Minako tried with a smile and the dark haired woman shook her head.

"I don't have a daughter," she replied and Minako stared at her, her eyes displaying clearly the truth she was telling her.

"But that's… that's impossible," Minako mumbled and Luna's head fell sadly. "I mean she's my best friend… Tuskino, Usagi," Minako tried and the women looked at her sadly and shook her head. Artemis bolted into the house and the woman let out a scream.

"Not again! What is it with the cats today!?" Mrs. Tuskino cried and Minako turned and stared at the black cat that sat outside of the gate. She gasped and then ran past the woman after the cat.

"Artemis!" She cried and the woman gasped and shut the door running after both the girl and the cat.

"Miss!" She cried and Minako raced up the steps and rounded the corner. She stared at the plain door that once bore Usagi's name and then she turned the knob and pushed it open.

Everything seemed to stop and go silent. Her jaw dropped and she almost let out a scream. Her hands went to her mouth and she stared horrified at the blue room before her that contained a sewing machine and some exercise equipment.

"No…" Minako breathed and Artemis ran around the room, looking for any sign of his Princess. "Oh my God…" She cried and tears came to her eyes as she stepped inside her best friend's room. Nothing remained that once was there but two days before. Even the pink walls were no more.

"Excuse me! I will have to ask you to leave my house and take that cat with you!" A woman's voice cried behind her and Minako spun around.

"I'm sorry," she cried sadly and then scooped up the white cat and raced from the room. "Sorry," she cried again as she raced from the house. The front door slammed behind her and she let out a cry as a few tears streamed down her face.

"Where is she!?" Artemis demanded from Minako's arms and Minako dropped him to the ground. He ran towards Luna and Luna looked at him sadly, a tear coming from her eyes.

"I don't know," she cried. "I woke up at Minako's this morning and came here to find her… Mrs. Tuskino chased me out when she didn't know who I was," she whispered quietly and Minako let out a sob.  
"I have to tell the others," she cried then pushed herself to her feet and ran to the gate. The two cats watched her as she took off down the street. Quickly they bounded after her.

Ami bolted from the door and raced towards the mailbox. She gasped reaching it as she pulled it open and yanked the letters from inside.

"It isn't there," A voice said from behind her and she growled.

"Oh you nosy…" She grinned turning around to face him and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed and looked at the letters in her hand, none containing the acceptance letter into Tokyo U Med. Her face suddenly fell as she came across two envelopes. One simply said in neat script: The scouts. The other said: My friends.

"What are those?" Zoycite asked curiously and Ami shrugged as she turned over the scouts letter and quickly opened it. She removed the neat piece of paper and read it, her blue eyes scanning its contents. Suddenly a scream left her lips and she fell, Zoycite cupping his arms under hers and catching her before she hit the pavement.

"Oh no!" She cried as tears came to her eyes. Zoycite blinked and read the letter's contents and he gulped. She looked at him shocked and he nodded.

"Call your scouts. I will tell no one," he whispered and she moved to head back in the house when suddenly beeping went off around them. Zoycite blinked and stared at his wrist as Ami dug her communicator out of her pocket.

"Ami here," she responded as Zoycite moved away to answer his own call.

"Ami… Usagi is gone! Her memory has been erased from everyone… no teacher remembers her… her family doesn't believe they had her… her room is gone… We're meeting at Mamoru's… we have to tell the Prince," Minako said fear coming to her already emotion filled voice and Ami gasped and stared at the letter in her hands. She tried to respond but Minako closed the link and Ami looked horrified at Zoycite who turned to stare at her.

"It was Kunzite. They went in a quick investigation of the missing Princess. They have exhausted all of their efforts… we have to tell Endymion," he mumbled and Ami nodded as tears came to her eyes.

"We have to tell them about these letters," she cried and he nodded and he grabbed her hand and they quickly ran down the street.

Mamoru looked out of his balcony windows and then something stabbed at his chest. He turned and grabbed his jacket from across one of his chairs. She didn't come to him last night… not that he would have noticed since he was completely passed out. He put a hand to his forehead and groaned. He had overslept. He sighed, a feeling of guilt passing over him at the thought of Usagi late for school. He pulled on his jacket slowly. He would have to make it up to her.

The door to his apartment opened and a slight smile came to his face as he leaned that way. Expectant to see the bouncing blonde he blinked seeing his guards enter.

"Hello Boys," Mamoru sighed and then he stopped seeing four quiet females following them inside. "What's with the party?" He asked and fixed his collar around his neck. "Where is Usagi?" He asked, worry coming into his heart as his features displayed a gruff exterior.

"Mamoru," Ami said quietly and she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Your highness… Serenity is gone," Kunzite mumbled and Mamoru froze and stared at the eight that stood before him.

"Wait…" He mumbled as he took a step closer to them. "Are you trying to tell me that your one duty on this planet… you're one mission and our one reason for life has vanished and she is no where to be found?" He asked, anger rising in his voice and the eight looked down sadly.

"I went to her home and there is not even a trace of her existence. Her family denies ever knowing her," Minako said sadly, tears streaming down her face. "She has been erased," she whispered quietly and Kunzite gently took her hand in his own.

"I received a letter from her," Ami mumbled holding up one small white envelope. The eight had met in the lobby, anxious and full of fear at the loss of their Princess. Zoycite had spilled the story to them as Ami pulled Minako aside. Minako looked at Ami quietly as she held up the single letter, Minako's hand absently running across the second letter hidden in her coat pocket. Mamoru looked at her, pain now coming clearly to his eyes as he urged her to continue. She sniffed and slowly tore it open, Zoycite standing behind her. The envelope read simply, "To my friends,"

"Dear friends," Ami began and she sucked in a deep breath. "By now you have realized I am gone. Do not come looking for me for I will not be found. I have a deep confession to make that has driven me to what I am today. After the last battle with Galaxia I had been attacked in our final moments. It was then that I lost the thing we had all hoped in for a bright future. I lost the Imperium Crystal," she mumbled and a gasp went through those gathered. Slowly Mamoru fell onto the arm of a chair and stared heartbroken at the mistress of Mercury as she continued, sobs tearing through her chest.

"I have failed you as the Princess of the Moon and supposed savior of our time. I cannot live a lie before you any longer. Until I can find the crystal I am of no use to anyone and have doomed our future. I love you all and I am sorry I let you down. Now hopefully I can set you free from protecting the lie that I have become. Live your lives to the fullest my dearest friends and I pray we meet again. Love always, Tuskino Usagi," Ami mumbled, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"How…" Kunzite mumbled and Minako shook her head.

"How is this possible?" She whispered and Luna quietly walked into the room.

"It is true… Usagi has been long without her powers… a deep darkness was trapped inside of her that drove the crystal far away from her," she said sadly and Nephlyte looked at the kitty unconvinced.

"How can a deep darkness reside in her? We all would have known…" He accused and Luna could not answer him.

"I am sorry Your Highness…" Luna said sadly and Mamoru looked at the tiny cat before him. "I could not save her," she whispered and the small animal began to shake.

"She was not yours to save," he said sadly and Rei let out a sob.

"Oh my God…" She cried and Makoto followed suit followed by Ami and Minako as they all burst into tears and sobs.

"We have failed," Minako cried and Kunzite looked sadly upon his love and held her gently in his arms. Mamoru stared at the floor, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"Usa…" He whispered and his fist clenched as his eyes tightly shut.

Deep fog filled the area of darkness and fear clutched to the young girl's heart. She grasped her cloak around her firmly as she followed in the strong footsteps of her protectors. She shivered remembering the show of their power to get her to this place.

"Stop!" A thundering voice cut through the air and Usagi gasped, her blue eyes looking out past the hood on her head. A hand took hers and the two tall guardians before her bowed on one knee. "Who dares approach the Time gate?" Her voice continued and Usagi pulled off her hood, her blonde buns being exposed into the light area as they stepped forward.

"I do," she replied and wind rushed by and her eyes widened to stare at the tall form of Sailor Pluto standing before a large oaken door encrusted with jewels.

"Princess…" The voice said softly as she bowed her head, her hands leaning upon her staff.

"We have brought her here for you Pluto," Uranus said and the older woman's dark green hair swirled around her as she stared with wonder at her fellow soldiers.

"What do you wish of me your highness?" She asked, her deep eyes staring into her Princess'.

"I need to speak with my mother," she said simply and Neptune let out a soft gasp then quickly covered her mouth.

"Your highness…" Pluto began, her head slightly shaking.

"I know the taboo I would be causing… It is a matter of life and death that I speak with her," Usagi said sternly, stepping away from Uranus and Neptune, Saturn quietly watching her walk towards the tall woman she loved. "I am asking permission for a time room… a room where I can pull the Queen of the Moon into a time where I can ask her how I might find the crystal,"

"The Silver Imperium Crystal?" Pluto asked and Usagi's eyes fell and she sighed sadly.

"Yes… I have lost it," she admitted and Uranus and Neptune's heads shot up and stared with horror at the Princess before them. Pluto's eyes widened and she looked at her comrades who could only stare.

"As you wish…" Pluto said quietly and she dipped her staff forward and Usagi gulped slightly.

Fog swirled around her and Usagi looked at the empty white room that was filled with smoke. She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

"There are rules you must stick to your highness," A voice said as Pluto walked around her. Usagi nodded, a cloak resting on her shoulders.

"Yes, I know," she replied and Pluto nodded.

"You shall not speak of the future or anything that has happened to the Moon Kingdom," she stated and Usagi nodded. "You must also not step into the past,"

"I will reveal nothing that will change our times. I understand this great responsibility," she replied and Pluto looked into the deep blue eyes of her Princess and her heart broke as she saw the sadness there.

"I hope your talk goes well," Pluto whispered and soon she vanished into the fog as well. Usagi let out a deep breath and looked around the empty room. A noise was heard behind her and she spun around seeing a section of the room creating a long rectangular door. The image cleared and then displayed a clear picture of the past and Usagi gasped. It was a bedroom that looked almost made out of pearl. She quietly approached the door and looked inside. The room was beautiful and she let out a sigh and smiled when suddenly a figure walked into her limited view. Silver hair flowed to the floor as a woman in a slender gown approached her vanity, her fingers slowly removing her earrings. Usagi gasped and her form fell backwards in awe and fear as she stared at the figure she had only seen in her dreams.

"Mother," she cried out brokenly and suddenly the Queen turned, her bright blue eyes looking almost towards Usagi and she gasped. The Queen's brow furrowed and she looked around the room curiously. Usagi blinked and slowly crawled towards her figure. "Mother," she whispered and tears came to Usagi's eyes and she began to weep. She stopped moving and stared as she watched her mother slowly sit at her vanity. She was graceful and elegant. Usagi pulled her knees up and began to cry. She couldn't speak to her… she would be so disappointed. She would be frantic that Usagi had lost the Crystal. Usagi looked up when she saw a flash of light through the portal. She gasped seeing Sailor Pluto now appear in the room.

"Pluto…" Queen Selenity gasped as she rose from her chair, almost knocking it over. She nearly lost her balance as she gripped for something to hold, fear jumping to her chest.

"My Queen," Pluto said with a bow of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Selenity demanded as she regained her posture.

"My Queen… you're daughter is in danger," Pluto said softly and fear jumped to Selenity's perfect features. She rushed towards the warrior and grasped onto her.

"What is the matter? Tell me is my daughter all right?" She cried and Pluto nodded and then grasped onto her Queen's arms.

"Forgive me my Queen," she mumbled and pushed her backwards. Selenity gasped and her form suddenly vanished from the room. Pluto sighed and her form too quickly disappeared.

Usagi gasped seeing her mother's form come towards her and then suddenly materialize through the portal. She held her breath as her mother landed gently on the clouds and she gasped sitting up.

"Pluto!" She cried and stared in horror at her bedroom through the portal. She glanced around and suddenly her eyes fell upon the creature huddled on the ground five feet away. "Who are you?" She asked sternly as she tried to get to her feet. Usagi sniffed and leaned forward pulling off her hood.

"Mother," she whispered and Selenity's face crumbled with emotion.

"Serenity?" She cried and Usagi nodded with a gulp, tears streaming down her face. "My child," she cried and rushed to her. Usagi gasped and threw her arms around her mother as she held her tightly to her. "What is the matter… Serenity…" She cried and pulled back to look into her daughter's face. She ran her hands down her daughter's cheek and then her breath hitched as they ran through her golden locks.

"I am from the future. My name is Usagi," Usagi whispered and Serenity's eyes widened. "Mother I cannot tell you anymore except that I am in great need of your help… I have failed the crown," she cried and her face fell and Selenity's face contorted into worry and sadness.

"My child you could never do such a thing… tell me what has happened," she asked and pulled her daughter into her arms. Usagi wept holding onto her. So many dreams… so many times she had cried out to her mother asking why she was the way she was… her mother… her real mother. She wept harder as she held onto her.

"I have missed you," Usagi cried and the Queen held her tighter, her face contorting into sadness.

Minako rushed them into a room quietly and Rei spun around to face her leader. Tears had long sense dried onto her features.

"She left two letters," she whispered pulling out the other and Makoto let a sob escape her lips. Ami stood quietly as the four huddled together. Minako quickly removed it form her pocket and pulled it out of the open envelope. Ami looked up and the others exchanged looks as Minako opened it and began to read it out loud.

"My best friends, by the time you read this I will be gone. I had to run away, I want you all to understand. I have ruined his life and my own and with the loss of the crystal I know I am a failure to the crown I was meant to protect. Do not forget me. There are no better warriors or friends than the four of you and I will come back if only for you. Do not tell Mamoru he was the cause of my departure because that would only be half-true. Help him get over me… I fear I may never be his Princess again. Love always, Meatball Head," she whispered and Rei put a hand over her mouth.

A knock came at the door and Minako messily shoved the letter back into the envelope and then into her pocket. Kunzite opened the door slowly to spy the four scouts huddled together. He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Something alarmed me," he mumbled and Minako gulped looking at him. The other girls looked away. "Luna said that Usagi had darkness inside of her…" He began and then all of the girls looked back to him, worry leaving them about the other letter. "We are going to invade the Prince's memories to see what happened during the last battle. We need you all to be there to perhaps fill in the pieces," he finished and Minako nodded.

"Of course," she whispered and he held out his arm. She took it and they walked out of the room, the other scouts following them.

Gently she lifted her daughter's head, their blue eyes meeting. Usagi sniffed and fingered her mother's perfect silver locks.

"Tell me how I can help you," her angelic voice filled the room and Usagi's tear filled eyes fell on her. She gently took her mother's hand and placed it over her chest, under her throat. A light began to emit from under her mother's fingertips and Usagi let out a cry of pain. Queen Selenity pulled back as pain surged through her hand. Usagi fell to the ground and Queen Selenity gasped horrified. "My darling…"  
"Mother… the crystal has turned against me… it has vanished and all I have is this in me," she cried, the light slowly fading. Panic came into the regal woman's form as she stared at her daughter, uncertain of what to do with the situation. "Oh mom… was I always this horrible at being a Princess?" She whimpered and Queen Selenity blinked.

"You are a fine Princess… wonderful. Your heart is pure and you bring joy to everyone you meet. You even had a Prince fall in love with you… an enemy at that," she mumbled and Usagi gulped, guilt coming to her eyes as she looked up at her.

"I thought you didn't…" She mumbled and Queen Selenity smiled smoothing down her daughter's golden locks. She sighed with wonder at them.

"I am your mother Serenity… I know everything," she whispered and sighed lovingly. "You look so much like your father… how he would love to see you now," she smiled and Usagi smiled weakly.

"He has," she whispered and Queen Serenity pulled her face towards her own and they leaned their foreheads against one another's. Usagi put her hands over her mothers and sighed. She pulled away and her thumb gently ran across Usagi's forehead. A yellow moon flickered there then vanished and Queen Selenity sighed sadly.

"You have lost it?" She asked quietly and Usagi let a sob escape her lips. "It is a miracle you are alive…" She mumbled and Usagi wept before her.

"What do you mean mother?" She cried and the Queen held her face lovingly.

"You and the crystal are one just like I am… I have a feeling in the time you live in I am not with you… which means you alone are it's carrier… it gives you life Serenity," she whispered and Usagi gulped. She looked down… this made no sense. Ever since her last battle she had felt a part of her die… perhaps that was the crystal…

"Would not having the crystal keep me from being who I am?" Usagi asked and the Queen raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"My darling I'm not sure I understand what you are trying to tell me. You are you and nothing is different about that… you can't be someone different and with or without the crystal you are the same…" She whispered and Usagi shook her head miserably.

"But I'm not… it's like I am a monster, ruining everyone's lives. I want to be who I know I am but even I fight myself against it… I don't want to live out a past that I already have," she cried and the Queen took her lovingly into her arms. Distress hit her heart… her daughter was not making any sense.

"You are my daughter Serenity… my pride and my joy…" She smiled lovingly and Usagi's eyes locked with hers. She held her breath seeing the tears of love in her mother's eyes. "You were given a special gift… and along with me a duty that is far greater then our own lives or happiness… to protect the galaxy,"

"To protect Earth," Usagi added hanging her head and Queen Selenity smiled raising her chin.

"That is your destiny my love… something I did not give you but you have chosen yourself. Your father and I could not be more happy for you…" She cried and Usagi sniffed.

Ami sat quietly next to Makoto and Minako, her computer trained on the form sitting across from them on the couch. His four generals loomed next to him as well as Rei.

"We are going to project your memories," Rei explained uneasily and Mamoru looked up at her, indifference on his features. Luna and Artemis stood ready on the coffee table. "Luna is going to shoot something into your forehead and your generals will use their power to unlock your memory while I will then project it through my ESP onto the wall in front of you," she carefully explained and Mamoru nodded.

"Whatever you must," he whispered and Rei let out a deep breath. The four tall men gathered behind their Prince and Rei gulped. She looked up to see blue eyes staring at her and her heart fluttered as he smiled, showing his confidence in her. She stepped behind Luna and Luna sat facing the Prince of Earth.

"This may hurt a little," she mumbled and Mamoru blinked but before he could reply a single beam shot from Luna's small crescent moon on her forehead. Mamoru froze as it interacted with the middle of his head. Kunzite laid his hand out to his Prince as the other three generals followed, all of their eyes closing. Minako gasped suddenly seeing small circles appear on the general's foreheads, shifting as two colors shone from them. Suddenly the same shape appeared on Mamoru's forehead that was lined in silver.

"It's the crest of Earth and their royalty," Ami whispered and Minako grinned.

"So, there mother… I did marry well," she mumbled and Makoto grinned at her. Mamoru let out a cry and his eyes clenched. Rei held out her hand and she closed her eyes waiting for something to come to her. Slowly the generals began to search his mind, memories coming to them like a flood until Rei was hit with something. She gasped and with one hand pointed at the Prince, the other flew to the wall and Minako, Ami and Makoto turned to stare at it as a picture began to form. Mamoru winced as the memory replayed before his mind…

….

Crashes were heard as explosions echoed throughout the castle. A scream echoed throughout the room and he turned trying to get to the voice. His hat had long since fallen off but he didn't care… he had to find her… After that last explosion everything had come clear… he had followed her here not because he wanted to just protect her but because he had to be with her. He had to find out the truth… and finally he did. He looked up and saw her sitting on the ground before the defeated evil.

"Usagi!" He cried and her head turned. Dirt smudged across her and she let out a breath and slowly moved towards him. He limped her way and then pulled her into his arms.

"Mamoru…" She cried, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He pulled back and put a hand to her face.

"All my life… all this time… you were right under my nose," he said, tears streaming down his face and she smiled. She gently reached up and touched his face and tears filled her eyes.

"My Prince…" She cried and he nodded. "You were the part of my memory I couldn't remember…" She whispered and he leaned down towards her. Her eyes slowly closed as their lips moved to touch. She tore away as pain passed through her. Mamoru gasped and saw Metallia before them.

"NO!" He yelled and Usagi collapsed in pain, a shimmering sword protruding from her back. Metallia coughed as blood and scratches shown across her body.

"You may have killed me…" She rasped, her form backing up in agony. "But I will take her from you… she will never rule this world and she will never be yours again Prince Endymion…" She hissed and her form coughed and let out a cry of pain as it collapsed to the floor. Mamoru looked horrified and gently took his Princess in his arms. He looked to see Metallia disintegrate. He turned back to Usagi's lifeless form as everything around them began to vanish. Slowly the sword in her back left and the wound sealed, a scar lying where it once rested. He pulled her into his arms as the rest of the castle they had been consumed in vanished. He stared at her lifeless body and gently put a hand on her chest… a light beginning to burn there and he quickly removed his hand as it burned his fingertips.

…..

Rei gasped and her arms fell as Mamoru let out a cry of pain. His form collapsed from the couch and hit the hardwood floor. Jedite gasped and rushed to Rei, taking her weakly in his arms. Kunzite grasped onto the couch for support as the others exchanged a look.

"No!" Mamoru cried and Minako stared in horror at the now blank wall.

"She planted something in her…" She cried and Ami shook her head, tears falling down her face.

"We found them after in the park… we all had died… but after Usagi used the last of her energy to kill Metallia we all came back to life… including her. The Silver Crystal saved us. I had no idea that she was attacked again after it was all over…" She whispered and Luna shook her head.

"Metallia must have erased our minds to it… Must have locked it deep within Mamoru-San's memory," she said sadly and Kunzite nodded.

"We had to use most of our energy to get through the firewalls hidden in his mind… that was the only locked part we had trouble getting into," he confirmed and Minako sighed sadly.

"The way her chest glowed…" Artemis mumbled and Makoto gulped and walked to stand near Nephlyte. He wrapped an arm around her and she buried her face in his neck. He looked at the other men in the room. Gently Zoycite pulled his trembling Prince from the floor and set him back on the couch.

"Metallia's threat…" Luna whispered and she looked back at Mamoru… Usagi had chosen not to rule this planet with him and they never got together…

"What are we going to do now?" Makoto asked and the room fell silent.

"We're all getting apartments together…" Minako suddenly cried and Rei nodded with a gulp. Tears started to stream down the young girl's face. "And then we are going to wait…" She said sternly, sniffing. "We are going to wait for our Princess to return," she cried, sobs trembling through her.

"Then we are going to cut whatever the hell that is out of her," Ami spat and Zoycite grinned at his love.

"Indeed we are," he replied gently pulling her to her feet.

"It must be a dark crystal… it most likely has captured the Silver Crystal and hiding it deep within Usagi… that must be it… That must be the reason she cannot find it… but her body would not be able to live without it. It has to be inside of her," Luna said into the air and Artemis nodded.

"Without the crystal Usagi would die… the darkness that is in her probably kept the crystal Prisoner as well as who she truly is… or what she truly wants to come out," he mumbled glancing over his shoulder at the unconscious form of the Prince of Earth. Silence fell again until Artemis finished. "But for now… we will do as Minako says."

Rei sighed adjusting the plant once more in the wooden space.

"Well…it almost looks like home," she sighed glancing at the wooden floors of their new duplex. Arms wrapped around her and she let her shoulders droop.

"Rei…" A soft voice said above her and she gulped.

"I miss her," she cried and Jedite nodded leaning his head against his loves. The disappearance of the Moon Princess did not help anyone's relationship except to make them companionable in their depression. Three weeks had passed silently since her disappearance. In that time the girls had found a large duplex down the street from Mamoru's apartment complex that housed him and his four generals. The duplex was purchased with Minako's money from her long dead acting career. It was larger space then the four girls needed but they intended on keeping it for when they would all be together once more…

"How is Mamoru-san?" A quiet voice asked into the living room and Minako looked up from her book that she was reading on the sofa. She was curious to know that answer to. Jedite looked at Kunzite who sat contently near his love, her form snuggled to him.

"He has locked us out of his abode," Jedite replied and Rei gasped spinning around in his arms. "We have not seen him for four days now… just talk to him through our communicators.

"Oh no…" Ami said slumping into a chair. "What are we going to do?" She cried and Kunzite sighed.

"I do not fear of his depression… I fear he may start hating her," Kunzite mumbled and Minako wrapped her arms tightly around him and he sighed sadly, his heart aching. Jedite pulled away from Rei and looked down sadly. She blinked looking at him.

"I don't feel right being here…" He said suddenly and Rei looked down. He turned to Rei and took her face in his hands and looked at her sadly. "I have waited my life to love you… and then an extra thousand years but I can't… I can't love you when I know my Prince is in such agony," he whispered and Rei sniffed, tears coming to her eyes. "That is why Zoycite and Nephlyte never come here…" He mumbled and tears filled Ami's eyes. Rei grasped his hands.

"I love you," she cried and he nodded a tear slipping down her cheek.

"We will be together," he whispered and she nodded strongly and then lurched forward and latched her lips to his. He deepened the kiss, tasting her for all she was worth then pulled away abruptly. His form grabbed his coat and rushed out of the door. Rei sucked in a shattering breath and Mako stood, ready to comfort her. Kunzite hugged Minako tightly and she nodded as he pulled away from her.

"I love you Minet…" He whispered quietly in her ear and she shuttered. She kissed his hand and he too left the apartment.

"Oh God!" Rei cried. "I want her back… and I don't want her back so Jedite and I can be together… I feel the same way… if my Princess cannot be with the man she loves then I will not either… But I want her to be with me!" She cried miserably and Makoto pulled her into her arms.

"Me too," she whispered, tears filling her eyes as the priestess sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's been almost three weeks!" Ami cried and dropped her book to the floor. "I still have heard no word from the Outer Senshi… we can't even get in touch with them to tell them she is gone," she mumbled and Minako looked at her.

"They have her Ami… who else would Usagi run to that would take her away?" She asked and Makoto sighed miserably.

"At least she is safe… she is with those who would give their life for her," she mumbled and Rei shook her head.

"She should be with us!" She cried out.

"Girls!" A voice suddenly shouted and they all came to attention as two cats ran into the room and Luna jumped onto the coffee table before them with a skid. "I know why Usagi's chest glowed…" She said, out of breath as the girls all turned to her. Artemis jumped to her side and Minako leaned forward.

"Why?" She asked and Luna gulped, trying to catch her breath.

"I couldn't think of it for the longest time… then a memory hit me… Usagi use to dream about being Princess Serenity… one morning she bolted up and cried out in pain. She grabbed her chest and soon the pain went away… She was dreaming about her Prince," Luna said and Ami looked at Minako who shrugged.

"I'm not following… you aren't making sense," Ami tried, her patience running out.

"Falling in love with Mamoru was the only piece of her life she never got to fulfill once again… every time she dreamed about him or kissed him, her chest would burn. It was the crystal… trying to break free," Luna explained and Minako shook her head.

"But it hurt her…" She tried and Luna gulped once again and Artemis sighed.

"It was killing her," he explained and Ami gasped and stood.

"The crystal… it kills darkness… it is trying to kill the darkness inside of Usagi…" She cried and Rei gasped and she and Makoto rushed forward.

"But that would kill her!" She screamed and Ami put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my goodness… oh my goodness…" She tried and Makoto gulped.

"If she ever fell in love with Mamoru or truly took her position as our Princess, our Queen, the crystal would be released by their love and her duty and it would destroy the darkness within her… destroying her," she whispered and all of the girls fell silent.

"We have to find her!" Ami cried and Minako shook her head.

"If she stays away from Mamoru she will be safe… Usagi knew that…" She tried and a sob tore though Rei.

"We will never see her again will we?" She cried and Minako looked down sadly. She didn't want to answer her question… she was too afraid to know the truth.

Usagi leaned into her Mother's embrace, her head nestled in her neck. Queen Selenity sighed enjoying these tender moments. Her heart broke for her only child… the daughter she would give anything for.

"I see so much loneliness in you…" She whispered and Usagi choked out a sob.

"I miss you and papa so much," she wept and a tear fell down Selenity's face and she sighed.

"Oh my love… didn't you always know we were with you?" She cried and Usagi nodded and looked up at her.

"I always talked to you… I knew you were always there," she whimpered and Queen Selenity smiled gently stroking her head.

"Selenity…" A male voice called and Queen Selenity gasped as she and Usagi turned to the time door. Usagi's breath caught in her throat seeing a man walk into the room, long flowing golden locks tied behind him and his impressive form draped in silver. Queen Selenity's eyes lit up and she crawled towards the portal.

"Mother," Usagi called and Queen Selenity grinned.

"Your father thinks I am so prim and proper…" She mumbled and Usagi gulped remembering him saying that once about her. The Queen looked over her shoulder and Usagi gasped amazed seeing a light in her eyes that danced. "He always told you that Prince Endymion was your great adventure… he never realized that I was his," she smirked.

"Pluto!" The male voice barked and the soldier appeared before him on bended knee. His red eyes flashed as he stared at her green hair. "Why have you opened a time rift? Do you dare defy our laws?" He said and Pluto knelt silently. "Where is my wife?" He demanded.

Queen Selenity giggled and leaned forward, her face going through the door and Usagi gasped. Lips appeared out of air soon followed by a face and they gently pressed against Fergal's cheek. He gasped and spun around.

"My love?" He asked and she giggled and reached out a hand and yanked him towards her.  
Usagi gasped seeing them tumble into the time room. Fergal growled and rolled on top of her. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. He was as handsome as she remembered him in her dreams. His face was light and his eyes were alive… unlike when she saw him not but a few weeks ago. Tears filled her eyes remembering the pain in his face at losing his family. She wanted to lunge forward and tell them… tell them the whole truth about what was going to happen… she wanted to save them! She moved to tell them but Pluto appeared before her and she gasped.

Queen Selenity giggled and Fergal narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is the meaning of this Selenity?" He cried and she pinched him. He gasped and pinched her back and she giggled. He smiled and moved to kiss her then pulled away and sat up, pulling her gently up with him. "Darling," he tried and she smiled lovingly at him. Usagi gulped watching their loving display. "You have committed a serious crime. You as well Pluto," he said pointing at the scout and she bowed and quickly vanished. "Figures," he hissed then looked back at his wife.

"I am here on request of our daughter my love…" She replied and he blinked, worry coming over him and she shook her head. "Not that daughter…" She replied and Fergal raised an eyebrow at her.

"My darling… I better only have one child for if I have another you my love will not be ruling our kingdoms long," he hissed at her and she grinned turning her head towards Usagi. Usagi smiled and he smiled at her. "Hello baby…" He replied and then looked back at his wife.

"Look closer," she whispered and turned his head again and Usagi stood up. A cloak rested around her garments and her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and Fergal tilted his head to the side to stare at her. "This is Usagi… she is our daughter from the future my love…" She laughed and Fergal let out a slight laugh coming to his feet. Gently he pulled his wife to hers as well and her body clung to his.

"My baby… You are so beautiful," he whispered, his red eyes softening and Usagi blushed. He held out his arm and she rushed into it. He wrapped her tightly in his embrace as Selenity held her tightly. He kissed her forehead lovingly. "I dreamed of you like this…" He whispered looking into her eyes and Usagi gasped with a slight laugh.

"I did of you as well…" She whispered and he grinned as Selenity stepped away and he put both of his hands on her cheeks. "I am living adventure father…" She cried and he nodded.

"As I knew you would…" He grinned and she sighed.

"I fight evil like my warriors…it is because of your power and mothers that I have defended Earth and all of its people for years…" She cried and Fergal nodded, pride beaming from him.

"You are my legacy my darling… the reason I was born," he grinned and Usagi gulped looking up at him and Selenity smiled lovingly at them. She gently put her hand on his, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"You have greater power in you then you ever dreamed possible my darling… I am not worried for you," she smiled and Usagi looked at her slightly confused. "You are the future ruler of a galaxy… you have a mission to fulfill and nothing will keep you from that," she smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Yes… you get your stubbornness from me," Fergal smirked and she lunged into his arms, wrapping around him. She felt like a child again…knowing her father was the strongest man in the world and her mother the only one who could calm her fears. For the first time in a very long time she felt safe… and secure.

"Serenity…" A voice whispered into the room and Usagi gasped and clutched onto her father tighter. "It is time this room be shut," Pluto's soft voice whispered and she looked up at her father, her eyes full of questions.

"Follow your heart always…" He smiled and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Even if it hurts?" She cried and he nodded.

"Life is a risk worth taking… Never forget who you are. You are my daughter and an heir to both the Moon and the Sun… you represent our people in all of it's glory," he smiled and gently wiped one of her tears away with his thumb. "Never forget who you are or where you came from… or what you love," he grinned and she nodded, more tears filling her eyes. "We will meet again pet," he smiled and she nodded, her heart breaking.

"My darling," Selenity smiled taking her into her arms. "I am so proud of you. I hope to one day see your daughter…" She cried hugging her and Usagi nodded and looked at her, letting a slight laugh escape.

"Her name is Small Lady…" She cried and Queen Selenity's eyes widened. "And she has pink hair and my father's eyes," Usagi laughed glancing at him and he smiled. Usagi looked back at her mother and she froze seeing the satisfaction of knowing that in her mother's eyes.

"All my life… I have wished for a daughter… and you have been the fulfillment of a dream. When you fell in love I knew that my life was worth it. You did the same exact thing I did," she laughed nervously and Fergal grinned wrapping an arm around her waist. Usagi blinked looking at her. "I fell in love with the enemy yet turned him into my ally and I know you will be the one to bring peace to the Earth and the Moon. You are my jewel because of that," she whispered as comfort washed over Usagi. "You are the reason why we live…" She cried as Fergal nodded wrapping an arm around them. Usagi let out a deep breath and hugged them tightly.

"I love you both so much," Usagi cried and Fergal kissed her head lovingly. Usagi looked at them sadly as a burning began in her heart. She hugged her mother tightly and Pluto stepped gently into the room.

"Call us anytime my darling…" Fergal grinned with a wink and Usagi giggled.

"Bring your love and your daughter next time," Selenity grinned and Pluto frowned at them. Queen Selenity smiled and glanced at the lone soldier. "Remember Pluto… I am Queen," she grinned and Fergal gripped her hand.

"As am I," Usagi smirked and Pluto let out a deep breath. A tear slipped down his tanned face and Selenity sucked in a shattering breath.

"Goodbye my darling…" The Queen whispered as her fingertips wiped a tear away from Usagi's cheek. She sighed contently staring upon her angelic face.

"Goodbye my angel," King Fergal grinned and Usagi kissed them both and waved as they stepped back through the time door into their own time… The door closed before her and Usagi stared at it. She sucked in a deep breath… the pain in her chest not leaving and tears flowed down her face. She didn't care anymore… she didn't care about the pain.

"Let it come," she whispered and Pluto gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready Princess?" She asked and Usagi shook her head looking up at her.

"I must ask one more great favor…" She cried and Pluto raised an eyebrow at her.

Ami sat quietly in her room. She ran a hand through her hair and stared at her laptop helplessly. She felt defeated. She missed Usagi… She stood from her chair and paced the large room. Desperation filled her as she thought more of the darkness trapped in her Princess. She knew she could retrieve it… with Zoycite's help they already discussed numerous methods of removing it. She wrung her hands. If only she could get her hands on Usagi!

She sighed and stepped across the room. She looked down at her feet and stopped seeing light shine upon her toes. She glanced out of her balcony doors to the full moon that hung above. She gasped and looked away sadly.

"Oh Micharu… I wish you were here," she cried and then her eyes blinked. Gently she dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated with all of her might. "Micharu… hear me…" She cried. "I call upon the power of Mercury and the Moon for you to hear my plea…"

Sailor Saturn leaned softly against her staff as she spied her two guardians sitting in the clouds. She giggled seeing them tease one another.

"Do you fear for our Princess?" Saturn asked quietly and Neptune and Uranus looked up at her with a smile.

"Everyday," Uranus grinned and Sailor Neptune giggled then her laugh cut short as something echoed in her ears. Sailor Uranus looked at her alarmed and gently touched her arm. "Is something the matter?" She asked and Neptune looked taken aback.

"It was Ami…" She cried and Saturn knelt next to them. "She is calling me…" She whispered and Uranus narrowed her eyes.

"Cut off the communication Mic… she only wants to find out where the Princess is," she snapped and Neptune shook her head moving away.

"Ami…" She whispered and Uranus shook her head.

Ami gasped and opened her eyes as a figure floated before her.

"Ami…" The voice whispered and tears filled Ami's eyes.

"Micharu! You must help the Princess! She is in grave danger!" She cried and saw the perfect face shift into shock. "There is darkness inside of her that has captured the silver crystal… if she becomes fully awakened the crystal will destroy the darkness and kill her in the process… we must find her immediately to operate on her to take it out… please… if anything just bring her to me. Let me save her…" She cried miserably and collapsed onto the hardwood floor.

"Oh my God!" Sailor Neptune cried and jumped to her feet. Uranus and Saturn jumped to theirs as well.

"What is it?" Uranus cried, her blonde hair blowing around her.

"Serenity is in danger!" She cried and Saturn looked towards the closed time door that Pluto had vanished through.

A sigh escaped perfect lips as she settled in her chair. It had been a long day. Gently her slender digits began to brush through her silver locks. Her room was full of light and she smiled at the single red rose that rested on her vanity. She smiled and glanced up into her reflection then blinked to see a smiling figure staring at her. She opened her mouth and turned to look around the room then looked back at the mirror. Inside was gold and brown… she glanced at her white gown then to the golden locks of the woman before her. She grinned slightly.

"You're parents know all of your secrets you know…" The voice said and Serenity's blue eyes smiled at the figure before her as the identical blue eyes smiled back.

"Of course they do darling… what fun would life be if they didn't?" She asked

and gently began to undo her odango. Usagi smiled at her resting her chin in her palm as she sat before the time door into her room. "Being secretive just kind of isn't my thing…" She grinned and Usagi rolled her eyes and Serenity looked at her with amusement.  
"It's somewhat in my job description," Usagi sighed and placed a hand on her chest, attempting to calm the steady burning there. Serenity's eyes softened as her silver hair cascaded down her back and shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry… I know too well from friends how difficult that burden can be," she

whispered and Usagi looked at her sadly. "But speaking of secrets... I must depart… I have a wedding to plan in my dreams," she said, a blue eye blinking at her and Usagi sighed, amazed at the melody her voice made, amazed at the elegance that dripped from her.  
"Perhaps I should do that one day too…" She mused and Serenity grinned at her slowly rising.

"You better if you are who I think you are… and it better be to only one person and if not I'll come in there and get you…" She grinned playfully pointing her brush at her. Her hair cascaded to the floor and she glanced at wonder to the girl in front of her… it had to be her… gently she touched the glass and Usagi smiled at her.  
"I'm frightened of you really…" Usagi winked then a sad sigh escaped her, her fingers gently clutching her chest and Serenity looked at her, her eyes furrowing with worry.

"What is it?" She asked softly and Usagi let out a deep breath then laughed. Serenity smiled at that laugh… is that what she sounded like when she laughed?

"How can you be so calm? You don't know who I am… or where I come from," Usagi smiled and Serenity pressed her lips together looking thoughtful.

"You look like me yet with more of my father… and sometimes you have to approach life calmly… and sometimes you don't have to. Heaven knows I've never always reacted calmly… in fact I've been quite the opposite… but you never know what life will throw at you," she whispered and Usagi grinned. Was the perfect Princess a clutz like her? She asked watching a soft blush rise on the Princess' cheeks.

"You're telling me…" Usagi mused and Serenity glanced around her room then leaned forward, curiosity in her eyes.

"Is my life very adventurous?" Serenity asked softly and Usagi huffed.  
"More then you ever wished for…"

"Oh darling… I could never wish for enough adventure…" Serenity giggled and Usagi nodded, having to laugh herself. "I still live my greatest as we speak..," she mused to herself, pleased at the fact and Usagi placed her chin in both palms.

"How did you win him?" Usagi asked and Serenity sighed and sat back down to look at the reflection. Her brush held loosely in her hands as she thought about it. She glanced at the red rose and sighed.

"I don't believe I won him… Love was something a Princess could never afford… especially I who was meant to protect the galaxy… I always felt so drawn to Earth… and to him," she laughed, memories of it consuming her and wrapping her with happiness. "I am his great Adventure," she giggled and Usagi blinked. "Everyone wanted my hand but it was he and only he that wanted my passion…" She mumbled and blushed at the thought. She glanced at the reflection and Usagi gulped seeing strong love and devotion in her eyes. "I am a girl who follows after her mother… We are each other's one leap of faith into the darkness… forbidden yet written in the stars," she smirked and Usagi's eyes widened softly. "Never forget that…" She said pointing a finger at her. Usagi shook her head and smiled urging her to continue. "He loves me and my heart could not live without loving him," she said, vulnerability flashing across her and Usagi sighed. She regained her playfulness and smiled at the reflection. "He is worth breaking all of the rules for and I am sure I would do it all over again if time puts me in the position once more," she smirked and Usagi smiled at her.

"You do…" She replied then squirmed slightly with a nervous laugh. "Well eventually, I imagine,"  
"Of course," Serenity grinned and Usagi blushed. "Any other questions?" She asked raising a delicate eyebrow and Usagi shook her head.

"You are a hard act to follow," she huffed and Serenity giggled.

"Oh it's easy darling… just trip… look innocent and make everyone love you," she smiled and Usagi nodded as the image swirled and then vanished.

"Thank you…" She whispered and pain shot through her. She cried out and Pluto gasped putting her hands under the young Princess's arms.

"Princess!" She cried pulling her to her feet.

"Pluto…" She cried painfully as her chest began to glow. Pluto gasped and rushed towards the time door.

"Pluto!" Uranus yelled banging upon the opulent door.

"Oh no!" Neptune cried, shock and sadness attacking her heart. "What are we going to do?" She cried and Saturn gasped as pain shot through her.

"It's happening… The crystal…" She cried and Uranus gasped and banged harder on the door.  
"PLUTO!" She screamed then gasped as the doors opened. Pluto rushed through, carrying her Princess in her arms.

"Something has…" She cried and Uranus quickly took her.

"The crystal is killing her!" Neptune cried and Usagi let out a painful scream as her chest began to glow.

"No!" Usagi screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Haruka!" She screamed and Uranus gasped as pain struck her watching her wither in her arms.

"We have to get her to Ami!" Saturn cried and Uranus nodded and suddenly all four were gone. Pluto gasped and leaned against her staff.

"Selene… please save our Princess…" She cried as the time door behind her shut securely.

Ami shivered underneath her covers. She clenched her eyes shut as images smashed through her brain. A gown of white… golden locks… and screams. Ami let out a breath and let out a soft cry. Suddenly a hand clasped over her lips and Ami's eyes shot open as she felt material cover her mouth.

"You must come with me," A voice whispered hurriedly and Ami's eyes widened as consciousness smacked her. She sat up and the gloved hand left her lips. "Shh…" Sailor Neptune whispered, her continence calm but her eyes betraying her panic and Ami quickly jumped out of the bed as Neptune threw a robe at her. She rushed to the now open balcony doors and Ami followed after.

"Serenity?" Ami whispered and Sailor Neptune looked at her sadly and nodded and Ami wrapped an arm around her. Neptune put an arm around her waist then both silently jumped out of the window.

Panic filled Ami's heart and it took all of her strength not to release her tears. She ran down the hallway, her slippers tapping on the floor as she followed after Sailor Neptune's panicked clicks. Neptune grabbed her hand and they both spun rushing down another hallway. She stopped before a door and Ami gulped as she quickly opened it. She remembered this building… it use to belong to Professor Tohme and he did his experiments within these walls… experiments upon his daughter Hotaru.  
"I have her," Sailor Neptune cried and arms suddenly grabbed Ami dragging her across the room. Gently his fingers removed her robe and tossed it aside, leaving her in blue pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Zoycite," she gasped and he quickly rushed her to a sink. He began to scrub her arms and she began to suck in deep breaths.

"Ami I'm going to need you to help me in this…" He cried softly and he glanced over his shoulder at the three guardians, hovered around a metal table.

"I can't…" Ami said, her voice quivering and Zoycite gripped her fingers.

"We have to save her. Just like we talked about… you can do this. My love I believe in you," he said into her ear and Ami gulped. He dried her hands and they quickly walked across the room. Ami pushed Sailor Uranus out of her way and her mouth dropped as she stared at the form that withered on the metal slab.

"Usagi!" She cried and grabbed her hand and Usagi let out a cry of pain. Ami placed her hand on Usagi's chest where the glowing was and a tear trickled down her face. "Usagi look at me!" She commanded and the blonde withered. Her hair was glued to her forehead with perspiration and color had drained from her features. Her lips were dry and finally her light blue eyes looked upon her dear friend.

"Ami…" She whispered and Ami nodded. Zoycite quickly took the other position around the table and began prepping the scalpels. "I'm sorry…" She whispered and Ami shook her head and kissed her Princess's fingers gently.

"You didn't lose the crystal Usagi. It's inside of you… it's the reason for your pain," she whispered and confusion fell upon the young Princess and Sailor Uranus looked down at her sadly. She felt helpless… Usagi let out another scream and tears streamed down her face.

"We are running out of time," Zoycite announced and Ami nodded. They moved to turn Usagi over and she gripped Ami's hand.

"Ami…" She cried and Ami looked at her. "If I die… tell him I love him so he'll know I never really stopped…" She struggled out and tears filled Ami's eyes.

"You can tell him yourself," she hissed and Usagi let out another loud scream, this one the loudest they had heard. Sailor Saturn put her hands over her ears and tears streamed down her face. Usagi collapsed back onto the table and lapsed into unconsciousness. Zoycite quickly flipped her over, gently laying her on her stomach. He ripped at her shirt and exposed the tender flesh of her back.

Ami placed her hand over the flesh and pushed looking for an entry point. She felt a zap come to her fingers and she gulped.

"Right here…" She said quickly and he inserted the knife. It slid smoothly through the skin and a wound opened as blood began to flow. "Make the incision a little larger," she said as she began to lay towels across Usagi's back, isolating the area. He widened their area of damage and he grabbed a pair of pliers. He maneuvered past her backbone and gasped as light began to show through.

"The crystal is glowing…" He mumbled and Ami quickly shone more light down upon it. "I can't remove the crystal from her… can I?" He asked looking up at Ami and Ami looked at him taken back for a moment. She looked at the pale form then at the other senshi across the room. None of them held the answers. She tried to think. Usagi use to hold the crystal in her compact… never inside of her…it was hidden in her when it wasn't awakened before but it was awakened now…

"Do it," she cried and in a few moments something was pulled from Usagi's back. Usagi's form lurched on the counter and she nearly slipped off as her body went limp once more. It was the size of a golf ball and blackness surrounded it. He placed it in a container and Uranus, Saturn and Neptune quickly took it.

"We have to stop the bleeding…" Ami said and Zoycite nodded as she began to look for something to sow up the wound. He shook his head and quickly cleaned around it.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"I am a doctor for a reason my love…" He whispered and placed his hand over the three-inch incision. Ami held her breath as a small light began to glow… she was starting to hate things that glowed. Gently he moved his hand away and the area was one once more… the skin was puffy and red yet was healed. Zoycite groaned and pulled his hand away. It always drained his energy when he used his powers…

Sailor Uranus looked at the glowing form in the small dish. She looked up to her partner for answers and Sailor Neptune did the same to her. Deep purple eyes stared at the rock as cracks of light shone through the darkness. Gently she reached her gloved hand over it and it began to shake. Neptune looked at Uranus with questioning eyes and Uranus could only stare in wonder as more light began to crack through the darkness.

"She is letting the crystal destroy it!" Uranus said in awe and after a few moments had passed a loud snap was heard in the room and Uranus and Neptune pulled away in shock. Saturn dove forward holding the dish in her hands as her body fell to the ground. Uranus gasped looking at her and Saturn gulped looking up at the small white crystal that floated before her eyes. It twinkled and then shot across the room towards the lifeless body.

Ami gasped and moved away as she saw the crystal come towards her. It stopped and floated above Usagi's lifeless body that was now turned over. It circled her and slowly Usagi lifted into the air, wind rushing around her and then suddenly the crystal smashed into her chest, light shooting out through the room. Ami turned her head away and Zoycite pulled her into his arms.

A loud gasp was heard in the room and they opened their eyes as the strong light faded. Usagi drifted in the air and Uranus dove forward as suddenly her body lost balance. She missed the table and landed safely in the woman's arms. Sailor Uranus sighed and pulled her closely to her. Usagi groaned and then passed out cold in her arms.

"Thank you," Neptune said as she stood, tears glistening in her eyes.

"No… thank you," Ami replied and then she rushed forward and Neptune hugged her tightly. Zoycite shook his head and Saturn got to her feet.

"Another eventful day," she smiled and Sailor Uranus stood, gently cradling her Princess in her arms.

"We must go," she whispered and Ami gasped.

"You aren't taking her.. are you?" She asked and Neptune nodded.

"We have to follow our orders from her… she would not want to return to you not recovered…" She whispered and Ami looked at her sadly then at her best friend.

"As she wishes…"

Darkness enveloped the room; it's only illumination coming from the moon that hung outside the window. He groaned into his pillow, his sheets a mess around his bare back and torso.

"Why…" He mumbled into the silence. "Why do I love her?" He asked, his eyes staring at the floor where the moonlight shone. It was comforting to him… the moon always held something for him… secrets… passion…

"You asked me that once before," A voice mumbled into the air and Mamoru sighed sadly. "You asked me how you could be in love with something you knew you were suppose to hate…" He mumbled leaning forward. His white hair fell down his shoulders elegantly as his large frame sat in a chair in the corner of his Prince's bedchambers.

"What did you tell me?" Mamoru asked quietly, his frame not wanting to move. He felt lost and indifferent… he felt nothing anymore it seemed. Only pain. He heard Kunzite rise and glanced at him as he walked to stare up at the moon through the balcony doors.

"How can you not love your own life?" He responded and Mamoru sighed looking back at the moonlight. "She challenged you and at moments she was your equal and that is what you needed… someone to be consumed by and own. She controlled you yet submitted… an enigma really," Kunzite continued crossing his arms across his chest.

"She was powerful," Mamoru mumbled and Kunzite nodded.

"Intelligent and playful…" He commented and Mamoru sighed.

"Am I to ever get over her?" He asked and Kunzite shook his head.

"How can you get over something that is in you…" He responded and Mamoru sucked in a deep breath. "Do you remember the first time we met her dear Prince?" He asked, his eyes glowing in the darkness as he looked over at his lord.

"A peasant… with a two step lunge," Mamoru replied and rubbed a hand down his face.

"She was searching you out," Kunzite responded and a small grin tugged at Mamoru's lips as he turned over.

"The first moment we touched sparks flew… I knew I had to have her but it was unlike any way that I had ever wanted a woman before… I wanted her forever," he whispered and Kunzite grinned walking slowly across the room. "I still want her," he finished quietly and Kunzite nodded.

"My Prince I have only seen you fall in love with two women in your life…" He mumbled and Mamoru looked up at him curiously. "One a Princess… and one a clutz…" He mumbled and Mamoru nodded. "Both challenging and both consuming,"

"Yes, well…" Mamoru mumbled and Kunzite reached for the door.

"You shall have her again," Kunzite said into the darkness and Mamoru stared at his sheets. He heard the door quietly click close and he sighed as his hand ran over the fabric. He had her here… as if a blast from the past had granted him time with her… now he had nothing but memories…

_"You there!" A gruff voice called from atop his horse. The frame stilled, a dark brown cloak covering the small creature's frame. Her eyes were alive as she stood with her back to him. She had led him exactly where she wanted him. He quickly dismounted his horse and drew his sword. Anger rushed through his veins. His black hair was ruffled as he approached her, his form draped in a black tunic and he gripped his sword ready to strike the creature down. "You have disrupted our training session then lead my men on wild goose chases after your minions… show yourself!" He yelled pointing his sword at him. She grinned as her fingers gripped around the hilt of her sword. His chest rose and fell with anger. "I said now," he hissed and she spun. Leaves crunched around her and her hood fell off of her head as her sword came up and hit his own. She smirked and took a fighting stance before him. He blinked and took a step back, shocked that it was a woman. _

_ "A woman?" He whispered and she grinned, flashing perfect white teeth._

_ "You didn't expect a man to fool you did you?" Her voice came off like a melody and he narrowed his eyes at her words. He raised his sword once more as they slowly began to circle one another. _

_ "You wish to be treated like a man… I will gladly oblige you," he responded and Serenity smirked winking at him._

_ "Ooo… Prince do you talk to all women in such a way?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him and then she struck and he retaliated making a small movement to fend her off. She was covered by a dusty cloak and a slim torso fitting cream colored gown hugged her features and then widened at the waist to allow more movement. _

_ He was tolerating her now, intrigued at her technique and her brazen words. Her deep blue eyes were like endless pools. Her chest rose and fell with her breaths as excitement ran through her. Silver hair cascaded down her shoulders from a single bun at the back of her hair that held most of it. _

_ "What do you want girl?" He hissed at her as he struck and she retaliated, she spun and flew on the other side of him and he growled annoyed. _

_ "Adventure. A great one…" She whispered and he rolled his eyes and lowered his sword._

_ "Go home child… I have no use for your games," he hissed and she laughed. He looked at her and was almost caught up in her laughter… she was like no earthling he had ever seen. Her hair… She twirled and he furrowed his brow in confusion as she took two steps and then lunged for his sword as the other slid her own sword up his shoulder. Her body twirled into his and he let out a sharp breath as he felt her cold steel against the side of his neck. Her body was soft against his and he felt his heartbeat quicken… Her eyes captured him and he stared at her, something coming over him. Desire and longing… _

_Her laughter stopped for a moment as their eyes locked. His hand snaked up her side and she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes glancing down towards his offending hand that dared touch her… In a quick move he grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her, her sword falling to the ground and she gasped and grabbed his sword. He wrapped an arm around her trapping her arm underneath his and she looked up at him startled. _

_ "You will not win against a fight with me… I fight to conquer…" He hissed and her eyes lost a little of their playfulness as she lost control. She gulped… no man had ever defeated her… but she was foolish to think of him as just any other man. He was becoming the object of an obsession with her. He sucked in a deep breath and he felt some of his resolve crumble as he inhaled her sweet scent… His head fell slightly and leaned against her own. "Who are you and where are you from… I know you are no earthling…" He hissed into her ear and she looked around. Wind blew around them as leaves began to flutter. He held her against him and she held a sword against his back.  
"I am from the Sun," she responded and he pushed her away from him and gripped the sword from her fingers and spun it around to point it at her throat. Her eyes lit up and she smirked at him and her eyes flashed red. _

_ "You're from the Moon," he hissed and she let out a soft laugh and then held out her palm. Her sword jumped to her fingertips and he gasped at her magic. Their swords clanged and she smirked, her body absolutely provocative as her eyes invited him to something even more… _

_ "So I am…" She laughed and spun, her cloak falling off and he stared. He had never seen a Lunarian up close… they were ravishing… She was luminescent. "Thank you," she grinned and he narrowed his eyes at her for invading his mind and reading his thoughts. "You should feel honored…" She said as they began to fight once more, their swords clanging as their feet carried them around the small wooded area._

_ "And why is that?" He asked and she lunged, he dodged and grabbed her frame, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and let out a breath._

_ "I have chosen you as my new conquest," she smirked, her lips plump and delicious aching to be kissed. He looked at her and then let out a chuckle. _

"_You must be Serenity…" He said with a shake of his head. Anger rushed through him and he dropped his sword. She dropped hers as well and looked up at him. "For such a name you seem to cause havoc…" He mumbled and she grinned. _

_ "How did you hear about me?" She asked and his hand traveled up her back. His fingers grasped around her neck and then spun her, her back flattening against his front as his other hand pulled a dagger from his belt. He pressed it against her throat and she sucked in a deep breath. _

_ "Princess… as if I wouldn't know mine own enemy?" He asked and laughter filled the woods. He glanced at her perfect form… he didn't want to kill her… he wanted to do many things to her but killing her was not one of them. She had challenged him and he did not back down lightly. Her laughter ended and her hand gripped around his wrist. _

_ "You may kill me if you wish… I'm the heir to the throne and the only thing in your way from conquering the sun and the moon and the galaxy's I will soon control…" She grinned and he dropped the dagger and spun her, their faces close to one another. _

_ "You act as if they are actually something I want…" He mumbled and her eyes widened slightly. Her heart raced being so near to him, the pure adrenaline of a new catch exciting her muscles. "A fool would kill you… a smart man would conquer you… you are more valuable alive then dead," he said indifferently and she looked at him taken aback._

_ "You plan to conquer me?" She said in disbelief, laughter in her eyes at the ridiculous and he grinned._

_ "You planned to conquer me. I can equally take you before you even begin your strategy Princess," he responded and her mouth opened in shock. How arrogant. How enticing. She huffed and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her own. Her frame froze as their lips touched… A shiver went through them. His eyes opened in shock to look upon her and a smirk curved on her delicious lips. "You may be the end of me," he mumbled gently holding her chin.  
"You will never die as happy," she whispered and his heart jumped. She leaned forward and their lips met, her arm wrapping around him and he pulled her into his secure embrace… he couldn't even count the number of laws he broke by kissing her in such a way… fervor and passion controlled the kiss and something exploded between them… for the first time in his life his heart had found something it truly wanted… her._

Sailor Uranus stood quietly and Sailor Neptune sighed beside her.

"This will be best for all of them," she mumbled and Uranus nodded as they stared at the four women below them. "She doesn't want them to be in pain over her…" Neptune whispered and Uranus looked at her and smiled briefly.

"I will take care of it," she whispered and Neptune smiled at her. In a single jump Uranus vanished before her and Neptune sighed as she turned to watch the action that would soon be unfolding before her.

Her boots landed in the dirt and four pairs of eyes looked up at her with alarm.

"Uranus!" Rei gasped as she quickly came to her feet followed by Makoto.

Ami gasped and her eyes searched the area. It had only been three days since she had operated on Usagi… was she well?

"Do you know where Usagi is?!" Minako asked looking at her and Uranus nodded.

"Is she all right?" Ami asked frantic as she rose and Uranus replied in a single nod.  
"What is going on! Where is she?!" Rei yelled and Uranus closed her eyes and held out her arms.

"I must do as my Princess requests of me… she would not want any of you to suffer," she said curtly and Rei gasped and looked at Minako who could only stare in horror. A light began to emit from Uranus' forehead and Makoto blocked it from her eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Makoto screamed and Uranus's eyes opened and four beams shot into their foreheads. The four girls froze as their eyes went pupiless.

"Erasing your memory until your Princess can return," she whispered and the beam shortly ended. The four girls collapsed to the ground unconscious… and unharmed. Neptune sighed sadly and jumped into the air, Uranus soon following her.

A man rushed forward after the two Sailor Soldiers vanished. Gently he picked up his love's head, her black hair falling all around her. Her vital signs were perfect… she was just asleep. He looked up at the sky once more and watched as Rei's symbol slowly faded. Gently he kissed her forehead and a look of determination crossed his face.

"Kunzite," he barked into his watch.

"Yes, Jedite?" A voice soon replied.

"Neptune and Uranus are up to something… keep your eyes peeled. I think they are coming after the Prince," he mumbled and then the transmission cut off. He looked back down at his love and gently stroked her face.

"Oh my darling…" He whispered.

He sat quietly on the side of his bed, his eyes glued to the floor. He let out a breath and dark blue boots suddenly entered his view.

"What Uranus?" He asked and Uranus bent down to look into his face. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Come to gloat? You never wanted me with your princess anyway…" He mumbled and Uranus pressed her lips together and a hand gently touched Mamoru's shoulder. He jerked away then sighed realizing who it was.

"We are sorry for your pain," Sailor Neptune whispered quietly and he nodded.

"It will soon turn from pain to hate… and then to nothingness…" He whispered and Uranus put her hands on her hips. She closed her eyes and sighed as she concentrated. Neptune gently patted the Prince's shoulder once more before she stood. Mamoru looked up at Uranus and blinked as he spied her glowing emblem.

"What are you…" He mumbled when suddenly a deep golden beam shot from her forehead into Mamoru's. He gasped and then his frame froze completely. His eyes lost their pupils and the beam ended. His frame fell backwards onto the mattress where he soon went unconscious.

"It is done," Uranus whispered and Neptune nodded.

"Let us return to our Princess… she should be waking soon," she replied and the two walked out onto the balcony then vanished.

The door was pushed open roughly.

"Prince!" Kunzite called and gasped rushing to the bed, Zoycite and Nephlyte behind him. "Your highness!" He yelled and spied Mamoru's darkened eyes.

"What have they done?!" Nephlyte growled and Kunzite shook his head.

"I'm not sure… but we have to find out," he ground out and Zoycite let out a breath.

"He's alive… just asleep,"

Kunzite stood quietly in the shadows, three tall figures behind them. It had been three months since Uranus had wiped out the memories of their loves and their Prince. He sighed as he remembered when they all figured it out.

"They have no memory of us…" Zoycite hissed as he tossed some books to the floor in anger. "That bitch erased their memories!" He screamed and Jedite growled.

"Even our Prince does not know we are here…" He whispered.

"How far back does it go?" Nephlyte asked annoyed.

"I don't know… and I'm not sure I can figure it out. I have only been here so long myself!" Zoycite ground out.

"We must calm down…" Kunzite mumbled and looked sadly down at the streets below. "We need to remember what Jedite overheard Uranus tell the girls…"

"She said that their memories would be erased until the Princess returns," Jedite mumbled and Kunzite sighed.

"Then we shall guard him from afar… and we wait," he mumbled and the four men grumbled.

His crystal blue eyes watched the tall frame walk his usual route to work and he sighed. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a blonde run towards him. He pressed his lips into a thin line… his heart ached when he saw her.

"Hello Mamoru!" A voice called from behind him and he blinked turning around. A girl rushed up to him and he smiled slightly.

"Hello Minako," he responded and continued walking, her frame joining him.

"It is good to see you out and about…We never see you much anymore," she began and he nodded and wrapped an arm around her. She blinked and then smiled up at him.

"I have peace and quiet when Usagi is not around plus I have been picking up extra shifts at the hospital," he grinned and she giggled. He removed his arm from around her shoulder and shoved his fingers in his pockets. "You seem to be doing well… I barely see you around,"

"Busy that's all. Busy," she mumbled with a sigh.

"And the others?" He asked and Minako shrugged.

"I keep them busy… Ami is always studying and the other two are easily distracted," she mumbled and Mamoru sighed. Minako cleared her throat. "We go to school… train… and train some more," she mumbled and Mamoru nodded.

"It's almost been four months," he whispered and Minako looked at him sadly. "I'm to the point now where I'm glad she is gone," he responded and Minako gasped.

"Mamoru-san!" She scolded and he nodded.

"We would have just fought the rest of our lives anyway," he mumbled as they walked through the sliding doors of Motoki's establishment.

"You don't know that," she tried and Mamoru held up a hand.

"Enough Mina… I don't really want to discuss it anymore," he whispered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Have it your way but she is coming back home soon," she cried and then spun on her heel.

Motoki approached his best friend carefully. He glanced out of his window and caught a familiar silhouette. Why he had to be in the know on everything he would never know…

"Do you miss her? I mean it must be exciting for her to be in America," he mumbled breaking the ice as he sat down across from him.

"Do I miss someone who hates me? Not really…" He mumbled and Motoki sighed. He hoped Usagi would come back soon…

Rei sighed as she relaxed more into the couch cushions. She glanced around the apartment and shook her head. She didn't remember moving in here… most likely one of Minako's lame brain ideas. She glanced up from her book to the blue haired genius that sat next to her. She was itching to talk to her. She sat up and Ami looked at her through her glasses.

"Don't you think it was sudden for Usagi to just pack up and take an internship in America?" She asked and Ami blinked.

"Well… I imagine if a good opportunity arises you have to jump on it," she smiled and Rei bit her nail.

"But what good opportunities have ever come Usagi's way? Especially academically? Her and Minako are kind of dimwitted… And doesn't Usagi hate America?" She asked and Ami looked down thoughtfully.

"Girls!" A male voice screeched and Rei and Ami gasped as they watched two cats race towards them. "There is a huge time rift that has just occurred in the park!" He yelled and Luna rushed to his side.

"Quickly transform and find out what it is!" She cried and Rei and Ami nodded.

Makoto and Mina rushed out of their rooms.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked and Rei and Ami rushed to the door.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rei cried and the other two rushed after them.

"I hope this attracts them…" A soft female voice said into the night air around Tokyo Park.

"It has before when Chibi-Usa arrived," A deeper voice replied and Sailor Neptune looked upon the tanned face of the lone warrior.

"We need to put their memories back in place so we can use them to wake up Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus mumbled and Neptune nodded, her arms crossed delicately across her chest.

"With the nine warriors powers combined she will become her true self and almost be ready to rule the galaxy," A soft voice said from behind them and Uranus blinked and looked at the small warrior, gently holding a large silence glave.

"Here they come…" Sailor Neptune whispered and Sailor Uranus nodded.

"Let's hope the Prince is on his way as well," Sailor Pluto said and Uranus grinned.

"Oh, he's on his way…" She smirked and the four stood still, waiting for their other half to arrive.

"Faster!" Venus commanded and the four pumped their legs over the hills until finally Mercury's computer started to go off wildly.

"There!" Her voice cried and the four warriors raced over the hill.  
Mars was the first to skid to a stop and Venus ran into her back. She gasped against the impact and planted her feet into the ground. Jupiter stopped next causing Mercury to topple into her.

"What is it?!" Venus cried and Mars stood in wonder at the four who stood before her. Slowly she watched as Sailor Pluto raised her staff and the time rift closed.

"The rift is gone!" Mercury cried then looked up as she spied the four women before them.

"Sailor Neptune… Uranus… Pluto and Saturn… What are you doing here?" Sailor Venus asked walking around Mars as the four slowly approached them.

"We need your help," Sailor Neptune replied and the four scouts looked at them curiously.

"What is with the big emergency?" A male voice said into the air and everyone's eyes darted around for his location. He jumped from a nearby tree and landed five feet away from Venus. His cape blew in the wind and Sailor Uranus smirked. Tuxedo Mask's eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for games," he hissed.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are we here?" Mars asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Four months ago we erased your memory of Usagi running away…" Sailor Uranus began and Jupiter laughed.

"That's absurd," she cried.

"Usagi is studying in America," Mercury corrected and Sailor Uranus shook her head. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed.

"What is going on?" A hushed voice asked and Kunzite shook his head as they watched form a hilltop away. The four generals hid quietly in trees as they looked down on their scouts and their Prince… not sure of what was going to happen next.

"Where is she?" He demanded and Sailor Neptune glanced at Sailor Uranus as she continued.

"She ran away from you all… but I don't really need to tell you when I can show you," she mumbled and lifted her hands and pointed it at them. Venus gasped as her eyes widened. Five golden beams shot from Uranus's fingertips and into the girls and man's head. The girls let out a cry and Tuxedo Kamen groaned as they all reached to grab their heads. The beams ended and Uranus dropped her arms to her side.

Venus groaned as she put a hand to her head painfully. She looked around and gasped. Memories jumped at her and pain stabbed at her heart. She fell to her knees as her other scouts soon followed, the overload almost too much to bear.

"Where is Usagi?" She cried and Tuxedo Mask groaned as she sat up.

"Where are my generals?" He asked and Sailor Uranus blinked.

"Generals?" Neptune asked and the Prince nodded.

"He means us…" A voice said strongly and Neptune gasped. Kunzite walked forward and Venus turned to him. "You erased their memories and thus erased us. We have been following them around for months waiting for you to return with their Princess," he mumbled and Mercury gasped grabbing her head.

"How is she? Is she well? Was the surgery successful" Mercury asked and Saturn nodded.

"What surgery?" Tuxedo Mask asked, anger rushing to him as memories filled his head. She had run away from him… he knew she had… and they had stolen his grief from him.

"Usagi was poisoned… a darkness had captured her crystal and held it inside of her chest… she was trapped from becoming her true self," Mercury softly began.

"It is why she never allowed herself to fall in love with you… or want to ascend to the throne…" Luna began as she walked towards them.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen blinked as all of this information slammed at him.

"Usagi was a prisoner… her crystal was locked inside of her and was trapped by darkness that was implanted in her by Metallia. Her chest would hurt every time she thought she would want to be queen or fall in love with you Mamoru-san… It was because the crystal was trying to break free and in doing that it would have killed her," Luna said glancing at the Prince and the others watched as well waiting for his reaction.

"It is true your highness… Ami and I removed the crystal from her physically and the crystal was able to destroy the darkness apart from Usagi's body. It then went back to her… she most likely for the first time in over two years is normal once again… not controlled by something," Zoycite whispered and Tuxedo Kamen gasped, pain and anger rushing through him as he looked at those he trusted most.

"You all knew this?" He asked looking up at them and Venus looked away from him sadly. "You knew this about her and didn't tell me? You let me suffer thinking that she hated me!"

"We didn't know how to tell you…" Venus tried and Mars shook her head.

"We forgot… we have been bad servants to you," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "We were too wrapped up in our pain to realize how much you must have been going through… We are so sorry," she cried and Tuxedo Kamen shook his head and looked away.

"We have called you here on the up most importance…" Saturn began drawing their attention back to the reason they were here and the nine looked at her curiously. "The Princess is in need of being fully awakened and can only do so by our powers combined…" She whispered and Pluto held out her hand and a twinkle was seen in the sky. It slowly materialized before them and then into a beautiful young woman. A bubbled floated around her making her look faded and Tuxedo Kamen blinked.

"Usagi!" Ami cried staring at the lifeless form.

"Come… together we can wake her," Uranus called holding out her hand to them. Gently Neptune took her other and Mars quickly moved to grab the other outstretched ones. Slowly the girls formed a circle around their Princess, ribbons floating around her body. Their hands clasped and Tuxedo Kamen took a step back standing near his generals.

"We must gather our energy together!" Sailor Pluto called and the girls nodded as they slowly closed their eyes.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

Their voices rang out into the night and the symbols on their foreheads

began to glow. Slowly two by two the symbols floated up and went inside the broach that contained the Silver Imperium Crystal. The crystal began to glow and then the ribbons engulfed Usagi and a large white light shot into the sky. The generals gasped and shielded their eyes and Tuxedo Kamen watched in wonder.

Suddenly the girls were blown backwards and they gasped as they hit the

ground, the light suddenly going out.

"Oh no!" Venus cried then her hand covered her mouth in shock as they watched a figure fall to her feet. She gazed at the creature in wonder as the others looked with mixed emotions of relief and shock.

White boots trailed up to her knees as a pleated skirt hugged her waist. Every senshi's color was portrayed on it by a color strip as silver and gold interweaved throughout it. Her bodice was white and clung to her figure as gold specks sparkled all over it. Golden hair cascaded from two buns that held silver clips. Gold Translucent cuffs appeared on her biceps as long white gloves covered her hands. The fingers were cut off that revealed perfect gold fingernail polish. On her face a half silver and half gold mask rested and in her hand she held a powerful white and gold staff with a large heart shaped at the top with wings coming out.

"Usagi?" Mercury whispered quietly and the form sucked in a deep breath and coughed. The scouts quickly rushed to their feet.

"Sailor Moon?" Mars cried rushing to her side and suddenly laughter broke out among them and they all exchanged looks.

"You're crystal… it's healed!" Venus gasped, tears coming to her eyes as

she gently touched her Princess's broach.  
"Forgive me for causing you all such pain…" Sailor Moon's voice finally said and the girls all sniffed and then began to cry. She held out her arms and her four best friends rushed into them and Sailor Moon smiled. Sailor Saturn smiled and gently tugged on Uranus's fuku.

"I think it is time for us to leave," she whispered and Sailor Uranus nodded. Gently she took Sailor Neptune's hand and the three vanished into the night. Sailor Pluto smiled and then opened a time door behind them. With one last look at her Prince and Princess she stepped in and was gone.

"Why did you not stay to talk to her?" Kunzite asked quietly as he

followed his Prince into his apartment.

"She does not want me Kunzite. I do not want to hear another word on the

matter," he snapped and Kunzite bowed before him. Sadly he left the room to join the others of his group. They looked sadly at their master's apartment door.

"We are all united once more," Nephlyte mumbled and Kunzite nodded.

"Go to your loves… they miss you," he mumbled and the three men took off for the elevator. Kunzite sighed sadly staring at his master's door. He heard the elevator door close and silently he sat before Mamoru's door.

"If you shall be alone Prince… so shall I," he whispered quietly.

Usagi ran down the street in a huff. She was late. She always was late. She smiled at that thought and then rounded the corner approaching her high school. She sucked in a deep breath and then ran to the gates.

"Usagi-Chan!" A girl called waving and Usagi smiled as she tumbled into her. Ami laughed supporting her weight as Makoto wrapped her arms around them.

"Come on silly… we'll be late," Rei called grabbing Usagi's hand and Usagi smiled following after her as the three others raced after her. Usagi sucked in a deep breath walking through the halls.

"How do you feel?" Ami asked walking next to her and Usagi smiled.

"Free," she whispered and Minako laughed wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm glad you are able to be who you are now…" She smiled and Usagi nodded.

"Clumsy Princess me," she replied and the two blondes laughed.

"Where did you go when you left?" Rei asked, her arm linked through the petite blondes. Usagi looked at her and she smiled.

"I visited my mom and dad," she replied and Minako grinned.

"I told you we should have shoved her in a time portal," she hissed and Ami rolled her eyes.

"Oh put a sock in it Mina!" Makoto laughed and Rei giggled walking Usagi to her seat. Usagi smiled at them and sighed sitting down. They continued talking around her and for the first time in such a long time… she felt joy. They had two months left till the end of high school. She watched her friends chat and tears filled her eyes. These were her friends… her comrades… her protectors. She fought for them… for their bright future. She leaned her palm in her hand and watched as Ami and Rei talked about the homework. These were her people… her life.

She sighed and wrapped an arm around herself. She was content and happy for once to be the Princess of the Moon… She grinned remembering their conversation.

_"I am his great adventure… He loves me and my heart could not live without loving him…" _

Usagi blinked and looked up. She glanced at the clock and she gasped.

"Are you all right?" Minako asked looking at her concerned and Usagi glanced at her and then blushed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking…" She mumbled and sighed looking back at the teacher as she explained some equation. Images shot in her head and she blushed thinking of them.

"_Must you cause me such hell!" She yelled at him and he smirked down at her. _

"_Must you ruin all of my dates?" He sighed looking at her and she grinned._

_ "Usagi…" He whispered turning her chin towards him. "I see so much of Serenity in you. You're still my perfect Sere," he said softly and she sighed with a soft smile. "You're more of a pain in the ass and an ungrateful witch… yes… but you're still perfect Sere," he grinned and Usagi turned away from him._

_ "Why aren't you two dating again?" Makoto asked._

_ "Irreconcilable differences," Usagi snorted._

_ "Yes. I breathe," Mamoru replied with a sardonic smile._

"_And yet you're still a bitch to me… remarkable," Mamoru grumbled and Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "Graceful dear," he smirked and she narrowed her eyes._

"_I want you more then anything in the universe…" He whispered near her ear as his lips began to trail down her neck _

"_I think Mamoru is old enough to not need a little girl's approval," she replied evenly and Usagi laughed. _

_ "Of course he does. Because I'm his future wife…" She smirked and Mamoru grinned._

Usagi blinked and then slammed her book shut. Ami gulped and glanced at her, the loud noise making everyone turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry… excuse me," Usagi said quickly and grabbed her books and her bag. Makoto blinked and Rei looked at her a little concerned.

"Where are you going?" She asked and the blonde ran out of the room. The four girls looked back at the teacher and she shook her head and then continued on.

She rushed out of the building and messily shoved her papers in her bag.

"Class isn't over," A male voice said near her and Usagi let out a screech and jumped. "Why aren't you inside?" He asked and Usagi growled.

"Jedite where is your Prince?" She demanded and he smiled at her.

"Between his apartment and Tokyo General," he replied and bowed softly and Usagi nodded then gazed at him oddly.

"Are you the only one here?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"Figures," she hissed and then ran out of the grounds and he smiled at her.

"I missed you Princess," he whispered and watched as her blonde pigtales vanished down the road.

She ran down the sidewalk, her eyes searching for a familiar tall form. She sighed in exasperation. This was getting annoying. She glanced over the street to Tokyo Park then looked back up the street again. Her gaze stopped and turned back to the park. She gasped and looked both ways then darted across the street.

Quietly he stared at the rippling water. Nothing traveled through his head and he sighed feeling the joy of being indifferent. Ducks waddled in the water and he sighed and glanced at his watch. He needed to get to work. His frame turned slowly and then halted seeing a form stop before him. He blinked and stared down at the girl. Her chest was rising with every breath she took and her eyes were alive with exercise.

"What are you doing here? Usagi you should be in school," he scolded and she gasped. Tears filled the sides of her eyes and his eyes softened. "Are you all right?" He asked and she jumped at him. He gasped and her arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged onto him. His heart seemed to stop at that moment.

"Mamo-chan you are my best friend and I'm glad we spent the last two years fighting for me to see you that way," she cried and he stared at her in shock. His arms slowly wrapped around her and his emotions went into shock. What was happening?

"Me?" He asked and she nodded and pressed her cheek against his chest, his heartbeat filling her ears.

"Will you be with me forever?" She asked softly and Mamoru blinked and glanced down at her. He nodded as their eyes met and she smiled.

"I will," he promised and her smile grew bigger. He looked at her and then down at her chest and she laughed.

"Hey! Hentai!" She hissed and he blushed then looked at her annoyed.

"You're touching me and it doesn't hurt?" He asked and gently slid the tips of his fingers across her chest an inch or two before her bust.

"It does," she whispered and he looked down at her. "But it's a good hurt… one that aches because it's wanted you for so long," she cried and then covered her mouth shocked that those words had come out of her mouth. She looked up at him innocently and Mamoru looked down at her sadly. He leaned his forehead against hers and she put her hands on the sides of his face.

"Do you really hate me?" He asked and she laughed softly.

"No… but I will always crash your dates, annoy you till you scream and eat all of your junk food," she cried and he chuckled.

"If you must," he replied and she nodded looking into his eyes.

"I must," she replied softly and he smiled and emotions exploded around him.

"You need to get back to school," he said, happy that his emotions had not let him choke up. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Would you like to get a burger at Motoki's later?" She asked and he smirked, tears filling the sides of his eyes.

"Nope," he replied and she grinned at him.

"I know where you live!" She threatened and he grabbed her finger that she pointed at him. She giggled and he wrapped an arm around her as she fell into his arms.

She felt warm in them and waves of something she had never felt passed over her. She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled. He was it… her one true love.

"I missed you…" He whispered into her hair, his voice cracking with emotion. She wrapped her arms around his torso and he sucked in a deep breath. She closed her eyes in comfort at being in his arms. She sucked in a deep breath of him… she waited to feel pain but nothing came… she was free… free to do what she wanted.

"I'm your great adventure," she whispered and he nodded.

"And I am what you have always been looking for…" He replied and she nodded. "And you've been everything I've ever needed," he whispered cupping her face in his hands. She grinned and rose on her tiptoes before him. He looked at her curiously and slowly she brushed her lips against his own. He took the invitation and kissed her sweetly and softly. His arms wrapped around her waist and he spun around with her. She giggled and clutched to him.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you…" He whispered and she smiled at him. "You have a lot to make up for," he stated and she giggled and gently touched his cheek.

"At least we aren't jumping into things," she mumbled and he chuckled as they shook their heads.

"No, not jumping into it at all," he laughed and she snuggled to him.

"Kunzite," Usagi suddenly snapped and Mamoru smiled down at her.  
"Your majesty?" A voice whispered walking up to them.

"I think I can bug the Prince long enough for you to continue your affair…" She mumbled and Mamoru lifted an eyebrow playfully at her.

"What makes you think I want you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Goodbye Kunzite," she mumbled and Kunzite smirked with a nod and he soon vanished. She watched him run off and then Mamoru gently put her back on her feet. He backed away a bit and she turned to him. "You don't want me?" She asked playfully and he shook his head.

"High maintenance…" He replied and she gasped and took off after him.

"I'll show you high maintenance Mamo-Chan!" She screamed and he laughed letting her chase him for once.

Rei tapped her pencil against her desk impatiently as her eyes stayed glued to the clock. She growled. An hour left before they could rush out of here and find out what happened to Usagi.

Ami sighed slouching in her chair and Makoto poked her. She ignored it and stared at the clock. Time was going by so slow… Suddenly the loud speaker cracked to life and Minako's eyes darted towards it.

"Attention Class 1. Will Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto please report to the front office," The speaker fizzled dead and the teacher looked curiously at the four girls. Rei jumped up followed by Ami and Makoto and Minako grabbed their bags. The four girls ran from the room and the teacher shook her head. What was going on?

They rushed down the hallways and Ami gulped.

"We shouldn't be running!" She cried trying to keep up and Rei huffed.

"I want to know what's going on!" She cried and then they skidded to a stop before the receptionist at the front office.

"You girls have been signed out by your father. You may leave," The lady said without looking up and the four girls stared at her with confusion.

"Father?" Rei barked and Ami looked at them as well as Makoto… neither of them having a father.

"He's outside waiting for you," she said pointing to the doors and the four girls looked that way then took off in that direction. "Hey! No running!" The lady cried then sighed as the four girls burst through the double doors into freedom.

Minako gasped seeing a tall man standing before them.

"Father?" She screamed and he blushed and coughed.

"I doubt I look that old," he replied defiantly and her face lit up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly and he smiled at her, his white hair held back in a ponytail. "I thought…" She began as tears filled her eyes. Rei watched quietly as she Ami and Makoto stood a few feet away. Ami smiled and Kunzite gently stepped towards his love. "But…" She tried again and his fingers gently trailed down her cheek and a small tear escaped.

"Does this mean that Usagi is with Mamoru?" Makoto asked quietly and they held their breath as he bent down and pressed his lips lovingly against their leader. Ami let out a cry of happiness and Rei smirked.

"Yep," Rei replied and the three girls giggled as they watched Minako jump into her love's arms… not having been able to be with him for so long.

"Oh so cool!" A voice cried next to them and Rei gasped.

"Usagi-chan!" She screamed and Usagi blinked. "Where have you been?" She yelled and Usagi blushed.

"Are you with Mamoru?" Makoto asked excitedly and Usagi glanced at her and opened her mouth to try and reply but Ami cut her off.

"Why were we all called out of class?" She asked confused and Usagi looked at her and then she fell silent.

"I imagine that would be our fault," A male voice replied and Ami's head shot in that direction. A hand shot out and pulled her to him and her eyes lit up before they closed as his lips crashed upon hers.  
Laughter was heard as Nephlyte hugged tightly to Makoto from behind and Rei smirked at Jedite and he grinned pulling her into his arms. Usagi blushed watching her guards make out so openly.

"Girls and hormones," A male voice said behind her and Usagi blinked and looked down to spy two cats watching the entire scene.

"Maybe they should get a room…" Usagi mumbled and Luna laughed.

"Oh Usagi… they have been waiting for this moment for a thousand years," she sighed and Artemis looked at her with a grin. Usagi smiled watching them and sighed. She was happy… she was happy they were all happy.

"So, how are you and Mamoru-san?" Artemis asked curiously and Usagi grinned and gave a slight confused look.

"I imagine a work in progress," she said with a wink and Luna smiled. "But one definitely worth the work…"


End file.
